Then There Was Stage
by princessangel396
Summary: My name is Stage, and I've Loved Dean Winchester for-well, for, forever." follow Anastasia,*Stage* As she tells her daughter the story of how she met, and fell in love, with Dean Winchester. Way better then it sounds! give it a look! DXOC NO winchest!
1. The Hunters

**Sadly, I do not own supernatural. Agrr! I hate you for making me say it! Well, please Give this story a chance. It may start off slow, but it will get way better! Don't forget to review! Thank you.**

* * *

**S.P.O.V.**

I looked at the clock: **8:15 **and I sighed again. It was Christmas eve and he still wasn't here. I looked at the phone sitting on the table willing it to ring. I didn't have any luck with that. Looking out of the window of the house, I watch the snow fall, as it always did in a beautiful December, just like this one. I could see the lights of the Christmas tree flashing red and green. I could heard the soft music coming from the T.V. and I could also hear tiny, foot steeps coming down the stairs. I smiled softly.

"Mommy?" Eliana's little voice wondered down the stairs.

"In here, baby." I turned around and saw her in her pink, and blue princess PJ'S and teddy bear in hand. She walked over to me and I picked her up.

"What are you doing up? I just put you to bed an hour ago." I kissed the top of her head.

"I heard something, and Wyatt, wouldn't wake up." she told me, with her face to my neck.

"Aw, it was probably nothing baby, and you should let your brother sleep. He wasn't feeling very well." she nodded.

"Ket's put you back to bed." I walked to the sofa grabbed the remote, and hit the power button, waiting for the T.V to go off. I then walked up the stairs and stopped at Zane's bedroom door. I then put Eliana down.

"Why don't you go to your room, and let me check on your brother?" I smiled.

"No, I'll go with you." she grabbed onto my leg. Just like her father. it always has to be her way. She always wanted to be the one to take care of her brother, even those he was seven minutes older then her. I could only hope, that thing's will still that way with them. Always looking out for each other.

"Okay, just be real quiet." she nodded her head once smiling, showing her two missing front teeth. I pushed the door open and popped my head in. it was dark, all but his moving night-light that made that room feel like there was a Million stars everywhere. Skylark, looked up at us waging his tail.

"hey boy, what are you doing in here?" I whispered patting his head. I then walked to Wyatt's bed pushing his dark hair away from his eyes. He was still a little warm. I kissed his forehead then turned away, with Eli still beside me, we walked out of his room. I closed his door quietly, and took Eli's waiting hand. When we got to her room she turned on the light. She then skipped to her bed. her room was all pink, with some light blue. she was both a girly-girl, and a tomboy.

"sweetie, it's late. You should go to sleep. The sooner you're asleep, the sooner Santa will be here!" I told her, with a smile.

"I'm not tired anymore." she pouted.

"when is Daddy coming home?" I sighed.

"I don't know sweetie. Soon, I guess." I told her sadly. She frowned and looked down. She then smiled and her green eyes lit up.

"oh, mommy! Tell me a story!" she bounced, up and down on the bed.

"Eli… it's late."

"Please?" I sighed giving in. I couldn't say no to her. I moved some of her stuffed animals and laid down on her bed.

"What do you want to hear?" I reached for one of her books.

"No, I want a new one! Tell me one you haven't told me before!" she said, like it was the greatest idea in the world. To a four year old, it probably was.

"Um, a new one? Let's see…there was this princess, and more then anything she wanted-"

"Mommy!" Eli winced.

"What's wrong?" I asked her confused.

"I don't want one of those stories! Tell me a nice one!" he little voice was Strong.

"That _was_ a nice one sweetie." I pushed her hair back.

"I want a new one! One you never told me before!"

"Okay." I sighed thinking.

"Let me tell you a old story… a long time ago, there was this little girl. She had loving parents, I would guess. And she lived in a small town. She had dreams of one day growing up and becoming something great. She had everything she ever wanted, and needed. But one day something bad happened." I told her frowning.

"What happened?" she asked me with wide eyes.

"It was Halloween-"

"But Halloween is fun! It's my favorite!" she jumped up.

"Eli… do you want to hear the story?" I asked her, pushing my lips. she sat back down. And crossed her little arms.

"Sorry," I smiled.

"It's okay baby. Okay, let's see. It was Halloween, and everyone was having a good time. But she then had to go home. And when she got home, some very mean people-" I hated having to call them that.

"Were there."

"Oh no! what did they want?" Eli asked with wide eyes.

"To make the girl and her family very sad. And they did, indeed." she frowned.

"Well, that's not very nice." she pouted.

"No, it's not." I agreed.

"They took away her mommy, and daddy and just when they were going to take her away forever, something happened."

"What happened? What happened?!" she yelled getting excited.

"They came," she frowned her little mouth again.

"Who are they?" she asked, in her beautiful, little voice. I smiled as I thought back to that night. It could have been the worst, and best night of my live.

"Who mommy? Who?" Eli brought me out of my thoughts. I smiled as I said the next words.

"The hunters."

* * *

**Well, that's my new story. Give it a chance, the next chapter will be WAY BETTER! And longer. And the next chapter will be the story in, the story. Please review! If I get at least five reviews today, I'll update before tomorrow! I don't know if anyone will like this story, so let me know if I should keep it going. Thank you.**

**~Angel**


	2. I'll Take Care Of You

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really loved them all, they mean a lot to me! So, thank you. Okay, here we go again. I don't own supernatural but I do own my OC Stage! But she's no dean Winchester. *pout pout* Please review!**

"Ohh! What did they do?" Eli asked, jumping up and down.

"Well, let me think. I think, the story goes something like this…."

_22 years ago…_

**S.P.O.V.**

I sat in the corer with my arms around my knees and my head pressed into my arms. Mommy stopped scramming. Maybe they went away?

"Aw, look, she's so scared." I heard that evil voice say.

"It's okay little one. We won't hurt you," another one said.

"Ha, yeah right." I heard a laugh.

"Leave me alone. Please. Just go away." I cried.

"Aw, but the fun just got started." I looked up into their cold, lifeless eyes. And I cried again. I saw my mother lying in blood. Her blood. And beside her was my father. The evil man grabbed my arm and held it up to his face, breathing in.

"This isn't going to hurt a bit." he gave me a slicking, sweet smile.

"Well, maybe just a little." he laughed. I closed my eyes, and I heard the door being kicked in. I kept my eyes closed but I could still hear yelling and things falling everywhere. I started humming rocking myself backwards and forward.

"Hey," I kept rocking.

"Hey, it's okay." Someone stopped me and I looked up. It was a man but he didn't' look like the others and he had a nice smile, on his face.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I believed him, unlike when the other man said he wouldn't.

"Are you hurt sweetie?" I shook my head.

"John, we have to get going. There might be more coming." Another man said. He was older, and had a baseball cap on.

"We can't just leave her here bobby. We have to take her with us, 'till we find someplace for her to stay."

"Alright, grabbed her." He tried to pick me up, and I pulled away.

"Its okay, sweetie, we're not going to hurt you," I let him pick me up and I put my face to his neck.

"What's your name, sweetie?" he asked softly.

"Anastasia," I told him quietly.

"Anastasia. That's a pretty name." We were outside by now, and I still had my princess outfit on.

"Mommy calls me Stage." I told him as he opened a car door.

"Stage it is." he smiled at me.

"What about my mommy and daddy? Aren't you going to help them?" I asked as he put me in the backseat, he gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I can't."

"Why not?" I frowned.

"You helped me." I told him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's too late." He closed the door, and got in the front seat. And I was thinking about what he meant, 'it's too late.'

_Now…_

"What happened to her mommy and daddy?" Eli asked.

"It was too late. The nice man couldn't save them." I told her sadly.

"But, but. That's so sad!" Eli cried.

"I know, baby, I know." I kissed her head.

"Then what happened?" I smiled, and went on with the story.

_Then…_

"Do you have anywhere you can go? Family or good friends?" the nice man asked me.

"I don't think so. If I can't go home, I have no where else." I cried.

"Shh! Shh. It's okay sweetie." he told me from the front seat.

"Are my mommy and daddy dead?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." I knew what that meant.

"Where am I going to go?" I sniffed.

"Okay. Are you sure you have nowhere? You don't have grandparents? Aunts? Uncles?"

"I don't think so," I sniffed again.

"My daddy didn't have a mommy and daddy, and my mommy's daddy, died." I told him sadly.

"Shit."

"Oh! You said a bad word!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Won't happen again." I nodded and played with the soft ends on my princess dress.

"Okay, you can stay with me and the boys 'till we find someplace for you to stay okay?" he asked me, pulling into a place.

"Umm-hum."

He got out of the car and opened my door.

"Do you want me to carry you in?" he asked me. I shook my head and he let me out of the car. He held out his hand so I took it. We then walked over a curve, and he took out his key and put it in the door. I heard a T.V and then someone.

"Dad?" the voice asked.

"Yeah Dean, it's just me." he pulled me in the room, and then closed the door. I let go of his hand and hid behind him.

"Come here Dean, I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" I looked from behind the nice man and saw a boy about my age. He had short dark hair, and pretty green eyes. The man steeped away and left me out in the open. I saw the boys eyes go big, and he stared at me. The nice man chuckled.

"Dean, this is Stage. She's going to be staying with us tonight. Stage, this is my son, Dean." Dean kept staring at me.

"Dean." the nice man called him. He then looked down.

"Hi," I heard him mumble.

"Hi." I told him just as quietly.

"Where's Sammy?"

"Sleeping." Dean told him.

"Who's Sammy?" I asked, looking up at the man.

"My other son, you'll meet him tomorrow. I'm going to go check on him, you guys can wait here." he then walked away, and opened a door. Me and Dean just stared at each other.

"How old are you?" he asked me.

"I just turned seven!" I told him proudly.

"I turned seven a long time ago." he smirked.

"Oh."

"Nice dress." he laughed. I looked down and frowned.

"I like it!" I told him.

"You talk kinda funny." he laughed.

"No I don't!" I yelled at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked. I looked down, my eyes watering.

"Some mean people killed my mommy and daddy." a tear fell from my eye.

"Don't cry," he told me softly.

"I'm sorry." he said walking over to me.

"Why?" I sniffed.

"I don't know." he looked down and I smiled at him.

"It's okay," the nice man came back.

"Stage, you can sleep in Dean's room tonight, and I'll find somewhere for you to stay tomorrow, okay?" I nodded.

"Can I go to sleep?" I asked him.

"Of course." he nodded his head once.

"Dean, can you take her to your room and get her settled in?" Dean nodded and walked away. I looked up to the nice man.

"Thank you for saving me Mister." I hugged him. He patted my back once.

"You're welcome. Go on now, get some sleep." I walk away and went into the dark room dean had just been in. I saw Dean sitting on a bed and taking his shoes off.

"Is that Sammy?" I asked looking at the little boy sleeping.

"It's just Sam, and yeah, that's him." he told me pulling the blanket off the bed.

"He's cute," I smiled looking at him.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean said, not looking at me.

"Here. You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor." he told me taking a pillow and putting it on the floor.

"Why can't we both sleep on the bed?" I asked, frowning. He made a face.

"I can't sleep in the same bed with a girl."

"Why not?" I sat on the bed.

"You're a girl. I just can't." I pouted and laid down.

"You'll get cold down there." I told him.

"So?"

"So I don't want you to be cold." he turned and looked up at me.

"Why not?" he asked,

"I don't know. You seem nice. And I would be sad if you got sick, or something." I told him.

"I'll be fine." he told me, moving his blanket around.

"Please?" I asked looking at him. He stared at me for a minute then he sighed and got up.

"Okay." I smiled and moved over. When he got in the bed I moved over and laid on my side looking at him.

"You have pretty eyes." I told him looking into them.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Yours are nice too." I smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Is that man out there your dad?" I asked him.

"Umm-hum."

"He's very nice. He saved me." I told him.

"He saves a lot of people." he told me.

"Oh. Where's your mommy?"

"Don't have one." he told me quietly.

"Why not?" I asked

"She's dead."

"I'm sorry." I looked at him. He closed his eyes.

"It's okay."

"I bet she was nice, just like you and your dad." I told him.

"She was. Thanks, Stageie."

"Stageie?"

"Sorry, I'll just call you Stage if you want." he told me quickly.

"No, I like Stageie." I smiled.

"Okay then. Stageie you are!" I giggled.

"Dean, if my mommy and daddy's dead, who will take care of me?" I asked him sadly.

"I will." he told me with confidants.

"You're just a boy." I told him.

"Yeah, but I'll take care of you." I smiled.

"Goodnight, Dean." I said, sleepily.

"Night, Stageie."

**********

"Are you sure, Bobby? Anastasia Carter... parents Caleb Carter and Scarlett Carter."

"I'm sure, John. I checked everything I could. The girl has no family. The fathers parents were killed in a car wreck when he was a kid. He was in and out of foster homes for years. The mothers father died last year. The mother died in child birth. No one knows these people. They're like ghosts."

"Damn it." John rubbed a hand over his face.

"She's not even enrolled in school. They just moved here last week. Never got around to it."

"What am I supposed to do? Leave her on someone's doorstep?" John sat down at the table with a News paper and beer.

"Hell if I knew. Look, if you just leave that kid somewhere she's gonna get put in the system. She's gonna get moved around, and go to some shity family. Believe me. I know." John sighed, thinking.

"I can't just take her in, Bobby. I already have Sam and Dean to think about. Sam just turned four!" John exclaimed.

"I'm not telling you to take her in. I'm just telling you, that kids been through a lot. Having to watch her parents die at the hands of vampires. Now she's gonna go through some more." Bobby had him there.

"What about the neighbors? They'll go to the cops if the parents are dead and the kids missing." John pointed out.

"Taken care of," Bobby smirked over the phone. John rolled his eyes.

"Fire?"

"Fire."

"I'm gonna have to think about it." John sighed again.

"You'll gonna have to be out of there by morning."

"I know Bobby. I know." John sighed again.

"Just remember: This kid feels safe with you, and right now, you're all she has." Damn Bobby,and his points being made.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Bobby, take care."

"You too. Tell the boys I said hi."

"Will do." John shut his phone with a lot on his mind.

***********

I looked up at the nice man as he walked back and forward. I took another bite of my cereal.

"Is he okay?" I asked Dean who was eating his cereal as well as Sam. He just nodded.

"I can't." he kept mumbling.

"Can't what?" I asked him. He turned around and frowned.

"I'm sorry kid, you can't stay with us." he told me. I felt my eyes water.

"But, but. I'll be good! I promise!" I cried.

"I'll do whatever you tell me to! Please don't make me leave!" he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Sam? Dean?" they both looked to him.

"How would you feel having Stage with us?" I smiled, hopefully.

"I don't care." Sam said, eating some more cereal.

"Dean?" the nice man asked him. I looked at Dean smiling.

"It's fine with me."

"Yay! Thank you Mister! I promise I'll do whatever you say!"

"I sure hope so…" he mumbled.

_Now…_

"He took her in! How nice!" Eli yelled.

"Yes, he was very nice." I laughed, brushing my fingers through her hair.

"What happened when she was older?" she asked, me with her wide green eyes. I smiled.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm getting there. I'm getting there…"

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter two! Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be age… I don't know. How do you feel about skipping to age 13? Maybe 14? I'll see what I can do! And remember she just turned seven like two weeks ago (I'll work on birthdays later on). So she doesn't really get that she'll never see her parents again. Oh and when Dean said she talked funny, it was because Stage's mother was from England. so Stage picked up a slight accent from her. review! It means so much to me, and I update way faster! Have a great day!**

**~Angel**


	3. Already Changing

**I don't own supernatural. However, I do own Stage and she will kick your ass, if you make me say that again! Lol.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm so glad you're liking it! Dean, and stage are about 14 here, and Sam's about 11. I hope you like it and please review! Thank you.**

* * *

**S.P.O.V.**

"Dean! Get out of there! It's been an hour!" I yelled hitting my fist on the bathroom door.

"Take it easy, Stage!" he yelled back. Does it really take _that _long for a fourteen year old boy to shower and get dressed? What could he be doing in there? Okay… _Ew! I really hope not._

"Uncle John! Dean's taking forever to get ready!" I yelled turning the short corer in the motel we were staying at.

"Stage, not now. Where's Sam?" I sighed.

"He's in our room." I told him sitting on the ugly brown sofa.

"Look, I have to get going and I'm gonna be gone for at least two days. I need you, and Dean to keep an eye on Sammy, okay?" he asked, walking around the room.

"Yes, Sir." I heard him grab his keys, and his bag.

"Sam! Come here, I'm leaving." he yelled. Sam came out of the room with a book.

"Okay Sammy, I'm leaving. Do everything Dean or Stage tells you, okay?"

"Yes sir." Sam sat down in the arm chair by me.

"I salted the windows just re-salt the door when I leave Kay?" he

Ruffed Sam's hair, and gave me a kiss on the head.

"You're leaving?" Dean asked, walking in drying his short, dark hair with a towel.

"Yeah, I should be back in two days, three the most. Watch Sammy and Stage, okay?"

"I know, Dad." he sat down by me, shaking his wet hair my way.

"Dean," I laughed, pushing him away.

"Be good, and don't leave the room." we nodded and he left.

"Hey Dean? Horror movies none stop tonight starting at 8:00" he grinned.

"Oh, you sure do know you're way into my heart." I picked up a pillow and hit him with it.

"What'ca got there, Sammy?" I asked looking at his book.

"Someone left their book here." he never took his eyes off his page.

"What is it?"

"Lord Of The Flies." he turned a page.

"Good book." I nodded my head once.

"You've read it?" he asked me looking up.

"A little here and there." I frowned.

"My Dad used to read it to me." I told him sadly.

"Not that I remember all that much." I gave him a smile and got up.

"What I say?" I heard Sam ask.

"OW!" Dean must have done something to him. I went to our room and sat down on the bed. I rubbed my eyes, telling myself I would not cry.

"God Stage. It was seven years ago. Get over it!" I told myself angrily.

"Stageie?" Dean called walking in the small, _very small _room.

"You okay?" he asked sitting down beside me.

"I'm fine Dean. It's just, whenever I think of them, all I see is blood." I closed my eyes. I saw my mother and father, holding onto each other. I saw a man-_vampire. _Grab him and break his neck. I saw the blood as he drank from him. I saw everything. I bit back a sob.

"Blood Dean. All I see is blood." I said through my teeth.

"I'm sorry." he sighed.

"Yeah Dean, So am I," I closed my eyes.

"I guess I just thought I would always have more time with them. You know?" I asked him.

"I was only seven. I didn't know they could be taken away like that." my eyes water over, and some tears ran down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just miss them, when I never even got to know them." more tears fell. He grabbed me and let me cry on his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. Its okay." he rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry," I told him, rubbing my eyes.

"I bet I look like crap." I laughed. Rubbing a hand through my black hair.

"You never look like crap." he told me looking into my eyes.

"Remember what I told you that night?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"You said that you would take care of me." I told him softly. He nodded his head once.

"And I always will. No matter what." I looked into his eyes again.

"And you still have pretty eyes." I told him smiling. He rolled them.

"I'm a guy. I don't have pretty anything's." I rolled mine at him.

"Whatever. They'll always be pretty to me," he looked down and I put my hand on his cheek.

"Thank you, Dean," he looked up, and we were closer together.

"For what?" he asked, frowning.

"For being there. And taking care of me," I rubbed his cheek softly. He looked down to my lips then back to my eyes.

"Stageie…" he whispered. He leaned in, and I did the same. I closed my eyes. When our lips met, my hand moved from his cheek to his neck. Our lips moved together perfectly. His lips were soft, and sweet.

"Dean, Stage-" Sam, opened the door and we pulled apart. Dean almost falling off the bed.

"What were you guys doing?" he asked, holding onto the door knob.

"Not-nothing." I stuttered, not looking at him.

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry." he looked down.

"No, it's cool Sam. You did nothing wrong." I smiled at him.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go make me something to eat." he told us, turning around.

"Want me to make it?" I asked jumping up from the bed. He shrugged.

"Okay, is a Sandwich okay? I'll just make you a Sandwich." I rushed.

"Stage," Dean called me. But I was already out of the door. Oh. My. God. I just kissed Dean Winchester. And I was freaking out. How could I do that? Well, he _did _kiss me back. _Yeah, and he's a pretty good kisser too. _I smacked myself. _Best kiss of my life. Well… only kiss of my life. But still. _I got the bread out, and started making Sam his sandwich. Then I started thinking.

_I can't believe we kissed. I mean, he should be like my brother! But I've never really thought of him as a brother. I don't feel the same way about him, as I do Sam. And I think of Sam as a little brother. WHAT'S WORNG WITH ME?!_

"Nothing." I jumped and turned around.

"Sam. You scared me." I sighed.

"Sorry. And I don't think there's anything wrong with you. But Dean, Dean is weird." was I thinking out loud again?

"Why is Dean weird?" I asked him. Passing him his sandwich.

"He just threw himself on his bed then kicked me out, and closed the door." he told me, taking a bite. _Great. He's mad at me._

"Weird." I agreed. I jumped up and sat myself on the small kitchen counter.

"Did he look mad?" I asked quietly.

"No, not really. Why would he be mad?" he asked me, confused.

"No reason." I grabbed some of my hair, and pulled softly.

"Teenagers." I heard him mumble as he walked away. _What am I going to do?_

*********

I hid out in the bathroom most of the day. Only having to come out when Sam needed it. Dean stayed in our room most of the day as well. When it was around **8:00 **Sam had to go and do it.

"Dean! The movies about to start!" he yelled.

"Thanks, Sammy. Thanks a lot." I mumbled to low for him to hear.

"Yeah, I'm coming," _oh no. _I looked away from the T.V and saw him. He was standing a few feet away. We just stared at each other, and my heart was beating faster then it should.

"Aren't you going to sit down, Dean?" Sam asked him. The only open seat was right beside me. I looked back to the T.V. I felt the sofa sink in some and heard Dean sigh. I didn't take my eyes off the T.V for the longest time. _Don't go in there, you stupid, girl. _The girl walked into the dark room, and what do you know? She got her head taking off. _I told you. I told you. _I rolled my eyes at the movie. I pulled my legs up, and rested my head on my knees.

"Stupid girl." I said out loud.

"What would you have done?" Dean asked, putting his arms behind his head.

"Well not that. Everyone knows, not to go into a so called 'haunted house' and walked up the long stairs just to go to the dark room, where you hear little girls crying." I rolled my eyes again.

"Well, maybe _you _would know that," I glared at him and he looked away. I never noticed before, but he has nice ears. _Nice ears? There is something seriously wrong with me._ I shook my head.

"I'm bored." I looked at Sam.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Let's go out." he smiled.

"We can't sorry, Buddy." I told him sadly.

"Why not?" he frowned.

"Uncle John, said we couldn't, remember?"

"Do you see him anywhere?" he smirked at me. Now it was my turn to frown.

"Sam, you can't. How about when John comes back, I take you to that arcade down the street before we leave?" I tried to reason with him.

"Whatever," he got up.

"I'm going to bed." he told us.

"Sam." I called him, but he just walked away.

"Let him go." Dean told me, changing the channel.

"He shouldn't have to be locked in here for three days, Dean. He's just a kid." I put my head in my hands.

"Sam's fine. He understands." he flipped through more channels.

"I don't know. It's like he doesn't even want to be here." I leaned back into the couch.

"And you do?" he raised his eyesbrows at me. I glared.

"Of course I do! You guys are my family." I told him, insulted. His eyes soften. He didn't say anything. It's weird how easy it was to talk to him after what had happened. He stopped flipping channels and it stopped on two people kissing. I felt my face get warm. _so much for being easy!_

"Stage…" he started slowly.

"Umm-Hum?" I played with my hands.

"Stage?" I looked up at him.

"Yes, Dean?" I looked into his all-too-green eyes, and was lost.

"Look, about what happened-"

"It's fine." I looked down, and then back up.

"I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong. I'm sorry." he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Well I wouldn't say it was wrong, Dean. It just maybe wasn't the best idea," I told him in a hard voice.

"And I'm just as at fault, as you are. I mean, I kissed you back." I explained. He smirked, then caught himself.

"Yeah well, I am me." he smirked again. I got up.

"I'm kind of tried. I'm just gonna go to sleep. Okay?" I steeped around his legs, and walked into the bathroom. I put my hands on the small bathroom sink, and looked in the mirror. I saw my gray-blue eyes staring back at me.

"What have you got yourself into this time, Stage?" I asked the face looking back at me. Sighing I rubbed a hand over my face and turned the shower on. When I was rubbing my shampoo, in I started thinking. _what does he mean it was wrong? He can't just go kissing me then say it was wrong. Am I that bad a kisser? Do I not mean a thing to him? I mean agrr! I don't know what I mean. great. And now, I am talking to myself. Again._

"Get a grip Stage." I told myself, washing the shampoo from my long hair.

"Just get a grip." when I was out of the shower, I dried myself off and brushed my hair, and my teeth. I walked slowly out of the bathroom and to my-_our_ room. The light was off, and I saw Sam sleeping in his bed. I also saw Dean in our bed. _weird. He never goes to bed this early._

"You're in bed?" he shrugged.

"Felt like it," I crawled into the bed. I pulled the blanket over me, and then kicked my legs out. Staring at the ceiling. For the first time ever, It felt weird, sleeping in the same bed with him.

"Stageie, about what happened," I closed my eyes, and then opened them.

"Nothing's going to change, right?" he asked, quietly.

"No, Dean," I agreed, whispering.

"Nothing's going to change." I turned onto my other side.

"It already has." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Well there's chapter three! I really hope you like it! I wanted to make it where they're just starting to see each other as more, then just someone they live with. This chapters a little longer and I hope the next one will be as well! So please review and tell me what you thought/think! And I'm open to new ideas. "(all though I already have the next three chapters planed out). It was really hard, and funny having to call John, "Uncle John" because I have a Uncle named John. so it was real funny, I kept seeing my Uncle whenever I had to write that. lol. ****Thank you! Please review and take care!**

**~Angel**


	4. Dare You To Move

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. I think I'll fast forward to age fifteen this time. (Stage will be fifteen, almost sixteen, Dean will be sixteen, and Sam twelve). Once again, I do NOT own supernatural, Eric?! Are you there? I want you to make me a Dean Winchester! **

* * *

**S.P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the sofa in this carpy motel room we were staying at this week, looking at the clock, Warily. They should have been done with the hunt by now. How long did it take to re-kill a ghost? I didn't like it when Dean went with John. It meant the chance that he could be hurt. After that kiss happened a year ago, I never felt the same way about Dean, again. I mean, before the kiss, I never really thought of him as my brother. But after the kiss it was like I could never imagine him as a brother. That's when I knew I was falling for him. Dean never really did act the same with me again. He didn't treat me any differently, but I saw the way he would look at me sometime's and smirk for no reason. Or the way he would check me out, when he thought I wasn't looking. But he never made a move on me, or brought up the kiss. It made it very hard for me to be around him. Sometimes it hurt. When I was around him, all I could think about was kissing him and running my fingers through his hair, and I knew that I shouldn't be thinking these things. It's wrong, and he doesn't even want me like I want him. He's the one who wanted to forget about the kiss all together. I heard a car pull up and knew it was the Impala. It took a little longer then I thought it should have for the door to open.

"Stage? Get me my First-aid kit." John told me, walking into the room with a hurt Dean. My heart stopped.

"Shit, what happened to him?" I asked, getting the kit from his bag.

"Thrown into a wall." he told me, grabbing it from my hands. He sat Dean down in a seat then pulled his shirt up over his head. I stared at him for a minute before I was pulled out of my thoughts by Dean hissing. Age had done Dean well. I then saw blood on his shirt.

"Dean," I whispered closing my eyes.

"Get me a wet towel." John ordered. I obeyed, and brought him back one. I then saw a large gash over his right shoulder blade.

"Damn it Dean. What did you do this time?" I asked in a hard voice.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed. Hissing out when John did something.

"Language." John told me only looking up for a second.

"Sorry." I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Dad?" Sam called, walking out of the bathroom. He saw Dean and his eyes went wide.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked, coming closer.

"Stage." John gave me the 'don't let him look' voice. I stood in front of him.

"He's fine, Sam." I grabbed onto his arm.

"Is he gonna be okay?" he looked behind me.

"Of course he is. He's Dean." I laughed even if that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I'm fine Sammy, just watch some T.V or something," Dean told him, hissing yet again. Sam nodded and turned around. I walked over to the small kitchen and got a bottle of water, and some pain reliever.

"You're almost done, son." John told him pulling the needle out of his skin again. I hated seeing him like this. John was suppose to take care of him! Look out for him, and he let him get hurt! What good is he if he can't even keep his own son safe? No. I was being to hard on him. He tries his best. He just can't watch Dean 24/7 on a hunt.

"Okay, you're good. I just have to go get some Peroxide." he zipped up his bag.

"Thanks," Dean said with his eyes closed. John started walking to the door.

"You're leaving now?" Sam asked getting up.

"Yeah," John nodded.

"Can I come?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Get your jacket." he told him, walking out the door. Sam ran to the room and came back with his jacket.

"Bye guys!" he yelled running out the door. I went to our room and pulled Dean's bag from the floor and put it on the bed. I moved his stuff around some and then grabbed Dean a shirt. I then walked back into the front room.

"Here." I handed it to him. He looked up and took it from me.

"Thanks," he put it over his head wincing, when he tried to put it on.

"Here." I took it and help him pull it down.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Take this." I handed him two small pills, and the bottle of water. He took it and then sighed.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"Not really." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Just a little." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I picked up his hand and rubbed circles onto the back of it.

"It's fine, I'm good." he told me.

"Why do you do that?" I frowned.

"Do what?" he questioned.

"That_._ Act like everything is okay when it's not?" I was getting worked up.

"Everything _is_ okay, Stage." I let go of his hand and missed his warmth.

"No, it's not Dean, You're hurt! What happens if you end up dead one of these days?" I yelled, getting up.

"Whoa, calm down, Princess. we got the hunt done."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Dean." I warned him.

"What is this even about? Why are you going crazy?" he asked getting up as well.

"Oh, I'm crazy? I'm just thinking of you, Dean! What about Sam huh? What's he gonna do if you or John get yourselves killed?" I yelled at him.

"What about me?" I whispered.

"Stage," he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine. It's just a cut." I glared.

"A cut? Dean, you just got stitched up!" his eyes harden.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't know that I wasn't good enough tonight? You think I don't know I could have gotten myself, or my Dad killed?" he yelled. I blinked at him. He never yelled at me.

"Not good enough? Dean, what are you talking about?" _he thought he wasn't good enough?_

"Nothing! God, Stage! What's going on with you? I can never be in the same room with you for more then ten minutes without you leaving, or you just won't talk to me. You never want to be alone with me, and you sleep as far away from me as you can! What is going on?" he yelled.

"That's not true!" I yelled, just as loud.

"Yeah, it is. What's going on?" I walked away from him.

"Don't walk away from me." he walked after me, and pulled me around to face him.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, trying to pull myself free.

"Just tell me what I did! Did I do something?" my eyes were starting to water.

"No, Dean. just leave me alone!" I tried moving, but he wouldn't let go of me.

"Just tell me what I fucking did!" he yelled, shaking me.

"Dean, stop!" I yelled. my eyes becoming blurry. He let me go of me and I leaned against the wall, blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Just tell me, Stageie. Tell me what I did." he asked more softly. I glared at him again.

"I told you: You. Did. Nothing. wrong!" I tried to turn around but he grabbed me again.

"Damn it, Stage! Just tell me!" I looked at him. _really looked at him._ His eyes were set in a cold green, glare. his nostrils were flaring, his face red from his yelling. Breathing hard. He looked beautiful. So I did the only thing I wanted to do. I kissed him. He froze. and I thought he would push me away, but then he put his hands on my hips and started moving his lips with mine. It was better then that kiss we had shared a year before. And this time I wasn't scared to hold back. He pushed me against the wall a little _too_ hard, but I didn't care. All the while never breaking the kiss. I moaned As I grabbed onto his hair pulling at it.

"I've wanted this for so long." he breathed huskily. kissing from my neck back to my lips.

"Me too." I said, dumbly. He kissed me again. I rubbed my hands down his back forgetting about his stitches until he hissed.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." he cut me off, kissing me hard. I kissed him back with a force I didn't even know I had. I pulled back, grabbing his short hair on the back of his head and pulling, as I sucked on his neck.

"Stage," he moaned. I smiled against his skin. He pulled me away from his neck and started kissing me hungrily. I don't know how long the stood there kissing. and I don't know how we didn't hear the door. but soon enough, I heard someone cough. both John and Sam were standing there, watching us make-out in the crapy, motel room against the wall. We pulled apart quickly. John looked shocked, but not that surprised. Sam was smiling, with his 'I knew it' look on his face.

"Stage, Dean." John said calmly.

"Hi, Dad." he wiped at his mouth, with an 'oh shit.' look on his face.

"Uncle John, Sam." I nodded their way, looking down.

"Go rub some of this on it." John walked forward and handed him a brown bottle of Peroxide. Dean took it and walked away into the bathroom, closing the door and leaving me here. I didn't really look up, and no one said anything. After a few minutes of silent's I heard a long,

"Awkward," come from Sam's mouth. When Dean came back into the room his face was clear of all emotions.

"You all should get to bed. It's late." John told us, never moving from his place. Me and Dean turned around walking to our room.

"Not so fast." _I knew it. _Sam kept on walking though.

"Dean, I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch, mainly because of your back." he gave Dean a long look.

"But you can either: share a bed with Sammy, or Stage can. But I don't want you two in the same bed." I blushed, still looking down.

"Dad-" he must have given him a look.

"Yes, Sir."

We walked into our room, and I closed the door, leaning on it.

"Shit." I whispered looking up at the ceiling.

"This is not good." I whispered.

"Tell me about it." Dean was walking around the small room.

"Dean…" he stopped walking and looked at me. I forgot what I was going to say for a minute.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down again.

"For what?" he asked me, looking confused.

"I don't know," I looked down again.

"For everything." I sighed.

"It's not you're fault you attacked me. I mean, who wouldn't?" he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I opened the door and walked to the bathroom, but not before I heard a confused Dean say:

"You don't think she's mad. right?" I smirked and closed the bathroom door. When I was done with my shower, and I had brushed my teeth I walked back to the room.

"Goodnight Stage." I looked down again.

"Night Uncle John," I don't think I'll ever be able to look him in the eye again.

"-Yeah, it was." I heard Dean say. I then heard Sam laugh and mumble something too low for me to hear.

"Shut up!" I heard Dean yell, and Sam laughed. I opened the door and saw Dean sitting on our bed, and Sam sitting on his. I blushed when Dean smirked at me and I walked over to Sam's bed.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked me. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"What do you think? I'm going to sleep." I pulled my hair into a side ponytail.

"You're not sleeping with me?" I blushed at how that sounded. _why am I blushing? I'm not a blusher!_

"Dean, do you really think John won't check in on us now?" I looked at him. He rubbed the back on his neck.

"You could have the bed if you want." he told me quietly.

"It's fine. I'm good here. Besides, your back needs it." he sighed, and laid down on his bed. I got into Sam's bed.

"You don't mind, do ya, Sammy?" I asked him.

"No, as long as you don't start kissing me." he pushed his lips, and started making kissing sounds. I pushed him, and he fell off the bed.

"OW! Stage." Dean laughed, and I felt kind of bad.

"Crap, are you okay?" I moved onto my knees looking over the bed. My shorts rising up some.

"I'm fine." Sam pouted and got on the bed again. I sat down and saw dean staring at me. his eyes were slightly wide, and I saw that my shorts had ridden up more then I thought. I blushed again, and pulled them back down, and got under the blanket.

"Night, Sam…Dean." I mumbled awkwardly.

"Night," Dean shut off the light.

"Night." Sam started making kissing noises again, so I kicked him. He laughed again.

"Go to sleep, Sam," I turned onto my side.

"Stop smirking, Dean." I told him with my eyes closed.

"How did you-"

"I'm just that good." I smirked and went to sleep.

***************

Ccome on guys, get a move on." John yelled, from the front room.

"Well, I'm ready." Sam told us, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"Go ahead. I'll be out in a minute." I told him, putting the last of my things away. I heard Dean doing the same. When Sam left the room, I heard Dean zip up his bag.

"You ready?" I asked, zipping mine up as well.

"Yeah," I then felt him turn me around, and start kissing me.

"Dean," I giggled, pulling away then kissing him again.

"What?" he smirked, kissing me again.

"Dean? Stage?" John yelled. I pulled away from him.

"Sorry," I kissed him one last time then I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I thought I heard him mumble something like:

"Thanks dad." but I kept walking.

"Come on." Sam, nodded his head toward the door.

"You go ahead and wait in the car, Kay, Sammy?" John told him.

"I wanna have a talk with Dean and Stage." I sighed._ It would've happened sooner or later. _I heard Dean sigh as well. Sam walked out the door, and John leaned on the back of the sofa.

"Stage," he looked at me.

"Dean." he looked to Dean.

"You guys are sixteen now." I looked at him horrified. I knew where this was going. He took a deep breath.

"I think it's time we had a talk."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter four! Hope you liked it! It was kind of hard to write. I mean, I could hear the words they were going to say in my head, But then when I went to write it down, it wouldn't come out! Lol. Well, if you thought that them kissing was weird, it's really not if you think about it. Ever Since they kissed, they haven't been able to think of each other the same way as before it happened. And Stage, and Dean are two very hard people to write about! But I tried my best and I hope it showed. I hope that cleans some things up for you. Please review! I don't know when I can update again, but if I get ten reviews, I'll try to make it before next week! Thanks again. Have a great Winchester week!**

**~Angel**

**P.S this chapter was named after the song 'Dare You To Move' by switchfoot. This song goes perfectly with this chapter and, it's a great song! Please review!**

**REIVEW! AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOR EVER, AND EVER! LOL! :)**


	5. A Promise Made In Sliver

**Hey everyone! Okay, I thought I would skip 'the talk' and just go on to a new age. Unless… you would like me to write it in Dean's Point of view? What do you say? Do you wanna hear some dean? Let me know in a review! Okay. I think I'm going to make Stage, about to turn seventeen, (so you can see her birthday!) Dean seventeen and Sam fourteen, Hope you like it. This chapter is going to have you saying WTF?! Lol please review! **

* * *

**S.P.O.V.**

I woke up and opened my eyes. I felt something warm on my stomach, and looked to see Dean's hand had found its way under my shirt, and onto my stomach holding me to him. But I wasn't worried; I know he would never do anything to me. I smiled, and then looked at the clock: **7:08 AM**

It was Time to get up. I moved his hand slowly, and turned over. Sam was still asleep in his bed.

"Dean," I whispered softly. He didn't move.

"Dean." I rubbed his arm some.

"Umm," he mumbled in his sleep.

"Dean, baby, wake up." he moved over keeping his eyes closed.

"Dean," I whispered again. I then smirked.

"Oh, Dean," I said, seductively.

"Umm," he mumbled again.

"Wake up," I kissed his neck.

"Five more minutes." he mumbled.

"We have to get ready." I kissed his neck, running my tongue over the skin of his neck.

"Mmm," he moaned. Still not opening his eyes,

"Come on Dean, wake up." I kissed his lips, and it didn't take long for him to start kissing me back. I pulled away.

"Stageie," he whined.

"About time, At least now I know how to wake you up." I smirked and kissed him again.

"Get up. I'm gonna go take a shower." I pushed away from him smiling.

"Can I join you?" he opened one green eye smirking at me. I picked up a pillow and put it over his face getting up.

"Aww, baby I was just joking!" he called after me. I waved my arm in the air once, then stopped, picked up my bag, and walked away. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door softly, not wanting to wake Sammy up. I turned the shower on and waited for it to turn warm. I pulled Dean's big AC/DC shirt over my head and got into the shower. The warm water felt good on my back as I rubbed the water into my hair. We were staying at some motel in Ohio. Sam, Dean and I, John was on a long-away hunt so he put us in school for the week. I don't get the point though. When I was done with my shower I dried off, and brushed my teeth and my hair. I put on my favorite green/white plaid skirt, with black ruffs, and a white shirt with my black Groupie Vest. And black fingerless gloves. **(A/N/ all pictures on profile! I really like it!) **

"Are you alive in there?" Dean banged on the door, I rolled my eyes putting on the last of my silver eyeliner. I put it away, and opened the door, coming face to face with Dean. He smirked.

"If you wanted to get close to me you could've just asked." I rolled my eyes, and walked passed him.

"What are you wearing?" I frowned.

"It's not the first time you've seen me in a skirt, Dean. And besides," I walked in front of him.

"I thought I looked nice." I pouted at him.

"I never said I didn't like It." he smirked.

"Umm-hum," I pulled him down for a quick kiss and then pushed him into the bathroom, and closed the door.

"Hey!" I smiled and walked over to the bed. I pulled my other bag from under the bed, and got my shoes out. _Great, I'm gonna have to wear heels. _I sighed and pulled out my black '3.5' heels. I put them on then stood up. I was around 5'10 now thanks to the heels. Sam was still asleep, so I walked over to his bed, and got down on my knees.

"Time to wake up, Sammy," I whispered softly. Pushing the hair out of his eyes,

"I don't wanna." he mumbled.

"Come on. Wakey, wakey," I clapped my hands.

"I'm up, I'm up." he sighed sitting up.

"Dean's in the shower. You can take one after him." I told him, sitting down on mine and Dean's bed.

"It's fine. I took one last night." he got up and stretched.

"So, are you excited about today?" I asked him, as he went though his bag.

"I guess so." he didn't look too happy. But he rarely did. Dean and I try our best to keep him happy. But I knew more then anything Sam wanted out of this life. Out of hunting,

"It'll be okay Sam; you should at least try to make a friend." I told him.

"No one want's to be friends with the new kid, Stage." he told me sadly.

"Sam…" I sighed sadly.

"You'll do fine. And if anyone gives you crap, you can come find me or Dean, okay?" I ran my fingers through my hair. Dean came out of the bathroom, dipping wet, with only a towel on. I had to work hard to make myself look away.

"God, Dean. Wear clothes much?" I looked at him, trying to keep from looking at his perfect chest, and abs. D_id he have to look this good?_

"Oh please, you know you like the view, Princess." he smirked. _Yeah, I do. But you don't need to know that._

"Whatever. Put Some clothes on." I looked away.

"No need to get your panties in a ball." I glared at him, and he walked back into the bathroom.

"Your brother's an idiot," I told Sam,

"Yeah, but you love that idiot." I blushed and looked down.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Oh please, you can't tell me you don't love him. I see the way you look at each other." he rolled his eyes at me.

"What are you talking about?" I played it off.

"Stage, Anyone would be blind_ not_ to see that you two love each other." was this kid even fourteen? I mean, I knew I loved Dean. I love him more then anything. But we've never really said it in so many words. Dean didn't really like being in tune with his feelings. And I was just too scared to say it to him, and not have him say it back.

"You really think he loves me?" I asked, like the lovesick teenager I am. He rolled his Hazel eyes at me.

"Please, he all but told Me." he told me, pulling a blue shirt over his head.

"Turn around." he told me when he grabbed a new pair of pants. _Did he really think I would look?_

But I turned around anyway.

"What did he tell you?" I asked him, playing with my locket.

"Who's telling who what?" he asked, coming out of the bathroom in all his fineness. I jumped up.

"Nothing," I walked over to him.

"Weirdoes," Dean smirked at us.

"Yeah, but I'm your weirdo." I smirked at him.

"That you are." he kissed me.

"P.D.A." Sam put his hand over his eyes. Me and Dean pulled away smirking at Sam,

"I'll be out in a second." Sam told us, walking toward the bathroom.

"Take your time," I called after him.

"I don't feel like going." I sighed.

"And you think I do?" Dean smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you think I look okay?" I asked him, spinning around.

"You look perfect, like you always do." I looked down blushing.

"Thanks," I mumbled, quietly.

"Okay, what'd I miss?" Sam walked into the room.

"Nothing," I rubbed my neck.

"We have to get going." I told them. Dean sighed and grabbed the keys to the Impala, and Sam put on his shoes.

"Let's go." I opened the door and Sam and Dean followed me out.

"At least it's not that cold." I commented as I opened the door to the car and got in, Sam got in the back.

"Your jacket's in the back if you want it." Dean told me getting in as well. I smiled at him.

"Thanks," the drive wasn't long; the school was only a few miles away from the motel, so there really wasn't much room for talking. We pulled up to the school and I looked out the window.

"This place looks like hell." I told them, as I looked at the school. There were teenagers everywhere. Cheerleaders, doing their 'thing' in the school yard, Skateboarders, Jocks, Nerds, you name it, and it was right outside my window. I got out of the car with Dean and Sam, and stared at the school. Some of the Jocks were starting at me, so I turned around.

"Sam, can you pass me my jacket?" I asked him as he grabbed his backpack.

"I didn't see it." he walked to the fount of the car. I sighed.

"Let me look." I moved around the open door and looked at the floor of the other side. I rolled my eyes.

"Its right there, Sam. You just have to reach for it." I leaned into the car trying to grab it without getting in.

"Almost got it." my fingers touched the soft leather.

"Stage!" I heard Dean shout, I then felt him putting me back against him.

"God Dean, what are you doing?" I tried to stand up right.

"You're wearing a skirt!" I rolled my eyes and stepped away.

"I'll get it." he told me, leaning in the car and coming back out with my jacket.

"You over-react too much," I took my jacket from him.

"You almost showed the whole school your ass!" I glared at him. I then looked and saw that some of the Jocks were looking at us, and some looked very disappointed.

"Relax." I rolled my eyes. I walked over to him,

"It's not like I'm not wearing underwear." I leaned over, breathing into his ear.

"Today," I whispered. I then smirked and walked away.

"Come on Sammy." I called over my shoulder. I saw a smiling Sam, standing next to a shocked Dean. _He better know I was joking. _Sam followed me, and after Dean had caught up with us he put his arm around me.

"You're gonna pay for that." he said into my hair. I smirked.

"Can't wait," I whispered back, playfully.

"Can you guys stop? We're in a public place." Sam, begged us.

"Sorry Sammy." I smiled.

"Hey Sam, do me a favor while were here?" Dean asked him. Sam looked at him confused.

"Get yourself a girlfriend." Sam blushed and looked down.

"Shut up," he mumbled. We both laughed. We walked into the school and found the front desk. The old, and when I say _old _I mean _old _secretary looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you?" I smiled at her.

"Hi, we're the new students; I'm Anastasia Carter, that's Sam and Dean Winchester." I told her. Pointing though the window in the wall at Sam and Dean, who waited outside the room.

"Right, Welcome dear! Well aren't you just a pretty little thing! How are you doing?" she moved around some folders.

"I'm doing good, thank you." I smiled.

"Right, Here are your Schedules, and are you going to be able to hold all theses books?" she asked me as she put down about twelve books.

"Mm-Hum," I nodded, pulling the books to my chest.

"Have a nice first day dear. Oh! Here are your locker codes!" she put three pieces of paper on top of the books.

"Thanks," I turned around and walked out of the room, trying not to drop anything.

"I will! Just not now," I heard Dean whisper to Sam.

"What are you boys whispering about?" they turned around quickly.

"Nothing." they said together. I didn't believe them for a second.

"Okay…" I said slowly. Sam just noticing my hands full moved forward to help me.

"Thanks, Sam," I sighed.

"Sometimes you treat me better then my own boyfriend." I sent a glare at dean. He pouted.

"Not true! Remember last week? I gave you the last piece of pie!" he said, like it was some big sacrifice.

"Oh yes, Dean, boyfriend of the year!" I said excitedly. He pouted again. _Damn him and that face! If he keeps pushing those lips, I'm just gonna jump him!_

"Oh, stop pouting. You know you're the best I could find." I said playfully.

"Now, take your books, and pick a locker."

"Which ones are mine?" he asked picking through them.

"Their all the same, I think. Hold on." I took out our class list and quickly read though it.

"Aw, we don't have music or trig together." I pouted.

"Am I that addicting that you have to be around me at all times?" he smirked.

"No," I pouted again.

"I just miss you, you jerk." I told him. His eyes softened. We stared at each other for, I don't know how long.

"Umm, guys? Shouldn't we get moving?" Sam broke us out of our stage.

"Yeah, here's your books, and I think this is your locker." I handed him the books and the paper with his locker number, and code.

"Thanks." he put his stuff in his backpack.

"At least we all have the same lunch." I said happily.

"Be careful Sammy, and if you need anything find me or Stage." Dean told him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a kid, Dean."

"No, your my little brother." Dean ruffed his hair.

"Same with me," I ruffed his hair as well.

"Would you guys please stop doing that?" he tried to fix his hair. I laughed at him.

"Hoping to work the hair, and find a girlfriend?" I joked. Dean laughed putting an arm over my shoulder.

"You're just as bad as Dean." Sam pulled his bag over his shoulder, and walked away.

"Aw, Sammy, I was just joking!" I called after him.

"And you have great hair!" some people stopped and stared at me.

"What?" they went back to their business.

"Come on." Dean pulled me away to our first class. When we got there Dean let me go and we walked up to the teacher. I gave him our slip. He signed it then walked in front of his desk.

"Okay class." he clapped his hands together.

"Theses are our new students; please welcome Anastasia Carter, and Dean Winchester." there was bored clapping.

"Anastasia? Dean? Would you like to tell the class a little about yourselves?" I sighed.

"Not really." I told him. He looked like he wouldn't take no for an answer. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward.

"I'm Anastasia; you can call me Stage if you want. I'm seventeen, I don't enjoy long walks on the beach and I'm new here." I pointed the obvious out.

"Anything else?" Mr. Calls asked.

"No, not really," I smiled sweetly.

"Mr. Winchester?" he asked Dean.

"What she said." Dean smirked.

"Oh, but I prefer being called Dean." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay well, you can take a seat in the back." I nodded and walked down a row pass some Jocks, as they gave me catcalls. I rolled my eyes at them and sat down. Dean just glared looking ready to jump the guy.

"Dean," I hissed quietly. He looked at me, his eyes set in a hard glare.

"Calm down." I whispered softly.

"Please?" he sighed, and looked down at his desk. I looked ahead at the class and saw the same Jock from outside grinning at me. His blue eyes full of lust, but I was paying more attention to the blonde cheerleader staring at Dean, with want.

*********

Lunch came and I found that Sam and Dean had gotten there first. I wasn't very hungry so I just grabbed a small blow of fruit. I then saw one last piece of cherry pie, and had to get it for Dean. I walked over to them as Sam laughed at something Dean had said.

"What's so funny?" I asked sitting down. Dean looked at me and smirked.

"Nothing," I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, be that way. I just won't give you your gift." I kept it behind my back.

"And what might that be?" he raised one eyebrow. I gave in and put it on the table. He smiled widely.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Dean pulled it to toward him after giving me a kiss to the cheek. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah well, now we're even. This pie for the one you gave me last week." I smirked at him.

"What did I get?" Sam asked, pouting.

"Aw, Sam, you didn't think I could forget about you, did ya?" I smiled and pulled a candy bar from my packet. His eyes lit up,

"Thanks, Stage!" he took it from my hands. Dean smiled at me.

"Hi," I heard a perky voice say. I looked up to see the blonde cheerleader from before.

"I'm Becky." she only spoke to Dean. I glared at her. Dean nodded.

"I'm Dean, that's my brother Sam, and my girlfriend, Stage," I smirked at her. _Yeah, his girlfriend, take that! _Her face dropped some. She then smiled. Her brown eyes locked on him.

"Well, as head cheerleader, I just wanted to welcome you, and if you need anything _at all, _you can come to Me." she had her smile on the whole time. I wanted to punch the bitch.

"Well that's nice Becky. Isn't that nice?" Dean said grinning. I put a fake smile on.

"Yes, it is. Thank you." I smiled at her. _Go somewhere and live under a rock._ I glared at her in my mind.

"If you need someone to show you around, say, Friday night... I'm free." she said, fluttering her eyelashes. I started to get up, and Dean grabbed my hand holding me put.

"I'm good. Thanks." he winked at her. _What a flirt. _I knew Dean liked to make comments on girls and things, But I knew he would never do anything to hurt me. _He better not, if he knows what's good for him._

"Oh, okay." she frowned and then smiled again.

"Let me know." she winked and walked away.

"I hate her." I told everyone.

"She's not that bad." I glared at him and took away his pie.

"Hey! Give it back!" he tried to grab it and I pulled it away.

"Oh no, it's mine now. Go ask Becky for one." I told him taking a bite.

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe I'll kill you in your sleep." he backed down.

"How's your day going, Sammy?" I asked him, looking up from the pie. His smile went away and he frowned.

"Okay." he mumbled. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"How much longer do we have to be here?" he asked looking down.

"A week or so," I pushed the pie back to Dean, and got up.

"Hey, it's okay Sammy. We're gonna be out of here before you know it." I sat down next to him.

"Everyone thinks I'm a freak." I narrowed my eyes.

"Who called you a freak?" I demanded.

"No one." he kept looking down.

"Dean? I forgot to get myself a drink. Can you get me one please?" I asked him sweetly smiling. He sighed.

"Alright, what do you want?" he got up.

"Anything's good." I smiled, and he walked away.

"What happened?" I hated seeing him like this. People could be so crude.

"It's because of my height. You think I don't know I'm short?" he sounded so sad I couldn't take it.

"Sammy, that's not true. And you're not short!" I hissed.

"Yeah, well everyone thinks so." he played with his food.

"Sam, look at me." I told him pulling on his arm. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"You are not short. And one of theses days, I bet you're be taller then half the people in this school." I told him. He gave a smiled, and I was glad I could do that to him.

"As tall as Dean?" it was no secret Sam looked up to Dean.

"Even taller!" he smirked, and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, putting down a bottle of lemonade.

"Stage think's I'll be taller then you, when I'm older." Sam told him laughing.

"Yeah right, When that happens, Hell will freeze over." he smirked.

"Yeah, okay." Sam ate some of his food, smiling. I got up and sat next to Dean again. I then took the lemonade.

"Thanks, Dean," I kissed his cheek.

"That's all I get?" he pouted.

"You'll take it, and be happy." I told him. He pulled me closer.

"Thank you." he whispered into my hair.

"For what?" I was confused.

"For making him happy again,"

"It's what I do." I smiled. The bell rang.

"And the bell rings," I sighed, getting up.

"Well, I'm off to music, and trig." I grabbed my books and walked over to Sam.

"Bye Sammy," I kissed his cheek and he rubbed it off. I huffed.

"Be that way." I turned and walked over to Dean.

"See you after?" I held onto his jacket. He smirked.

"I _am_ your ride home." I playfully hit him.

"Yeah," he replied. I pulled him down for a kiss.

"Again: We are in a public place." I pulled away from Dean, and glared at Sam.

"I'll see you later." I grinned at Dean. He smirked back.

"Bye Sam," I walked to trig.

************

"-Pages 195-225." I closed my book and got up. _Thank god, it's over._

"How you liking Hills High?" I turned around and saw the same blonde guy from before. _Just what I need,_

"Fine, thanks." I grabbed my books and started walking.

"I'm Liam," he kept up with me. _Please go away._

"Stage," I waited for people to move out of the door.

"Yeah, cool. Wanna go to a movie tonight?" _wow, is he shameless?_

"Can't, sorry," I moved out of the door.

"Why not?" he sounded shocked I would turn him down. I rolled my eyes. I then smirked.

"That's why." I walked away from him, and walked up to Dean. I then pulled him down for a long, hot kiss.

"Well, hello to you too." he smirked at me.

"I missed you." I breathed.

"It's been an hour and a half." he looked behind me.

"Is that guy giving you trouble?" Dean glared at him. I sighed.

"No more then the last time." Dean barely let that kid live.

"What did he do?" Dean started walking forward. I grabbed his arm. He was way too over protective.

"Nothing, it's okay. I took care of it." my eyes pleaded with him. He closed his eyes.

"Okay." I smiled at him.

"How was history?" he put his arm around me.

"Old." we walked though the hall with everyone starting at us.

"So, how mandy girls do I have to kill to pretest your virtue?" I asked smirking.

"What virtue?" he asked looking ahead. I opened my mouth staring at him.

"I swear to God, Dean. I'll kill you." I pulled his arm off me and glared with fire at him. He looked kind of scared.

"Whoa, I didn't do anything." he defended himself. I still glared at him, crossing my arms.

"I didn't!" he looked into my eyes, and I could see truth. I uncrossed my arms and smiled at him.

"Good." I put my arms around his neck.

"Because if you think for one second, that I won't kill you if you do _anything _with another girl. You're never getting in my pants." I smiled sweetly patting his cheek. He smirked.

"Are you saying that you _want _me in your pants?" I smacked him.

"You're a pig!" I walked away from him.

"Aw, baby, come back!" I kept walking.

"Come on, Stage!" I could hear him following me.

"Go away, Dean." I pulled my books to my chest annoyed, and continued walking.

"Aw, come on! You know I'm just joking." I stopped and looked at him.

"It's so not funny Dean." I glared at him. He looked down then back up at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get mad. I was just joking," I sighed.

"It's okay. I guess I just over-reacted." I tried to smile at him. I don't know why I jumped on him like that. It's not the first time he's said something like that. He _is _a seventeen year old guy. But this time, I was more annoyed with myself, because this time, I was actually thinking about it. _Did I want to sleep with Dean? I mean yes, I love him, and he must love me by now. But was I really ready for that?_

"You know I was just messing with you, right?" I now frowned at him.

"So you _don't _want to sleep with me?" his eyes widen.

"What? No, I mean yes! I mean, God, woman! What do you want from me?!" he yelled, looking confused as ever. I frowned again. I didn't know _what _I wanted from him. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dean." I gave him a soft kiss.

"I'm a girl. We freak out over nothing sometimes." it was a lame excuse, I know.

"So I've noticed." he said, slowly. Carefully,

"Let's get going." he probably thought, I was PMSing or something.

"Where's Sam?" I asked him as we walked pass the gym.

"I told him to meet us outside." I pushed the door open and took a breath of frast air. It was nice here. I liked the cold clear air, and the smell of the woods. It was peaceful, and pure. I love the start of winter.

"I love the start of winter." I voiced my thoughts.

"I know." Dean smirked.

"Don't know why, all you do is freeze your ass off." I rolled my eyes.

"It's beautiful Dean. It gives you a sense that there are really such things as magic." I told him dreamily. I love watching the snow fall and see the pureness of the world. It could almost make you forget about what's really out there. _Almost,_

"Chicks." Dean shook his head. I huffed at him.

"Hey guys." I turned around and saw Sammy.

"Sam, tell Dean that winter is great!" I grabbed his arm. Sam looked at Dean and rolled his eyes.

"Dean, winter is great!" he tried to tell him in a girly voice. We laughed.

"Come on," I put my arm over Sam's shoulder and started walking.

"How was school?" I took the chance of asking.

"Okay," was his quite answer. Dean and I shared a look.

"It'll get better." I nodded.

"I hope so."

***********

"Okay, it is…** 7:12. **You were born exactly three minutes, and seventeen years ago." Dean told me, as he looked at his watch, and got up off the chair he was sitting on. I got off my stomach and sat Indian style on the bed.

"Yeah, so?" I pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"So," he mocked.

"So, close your eyes." he told me, waving his hand. I looked at him confused.

"Why?" I frowned.

"Just do it." I sighed.

"You are _so _weird." I smiled closing my eyes. I heard something like a bag being pushed around and Sam and Dean whispering.

"No, not like that!" I heard Sam whisper, and Dean curse.

"Is everything okay?" I asked smiling.

"Fine," I then heard a lighter go off and heard them coming closer to me.

"Okay, open." I opened my eyes and laughed.

"Happy birthday to you, have a good year, make a wish and all that crap." Dean told me smirking. He held out a plate with one big, pink, fuzzy ball with one while candle sitting on the top.

"Oh, don't you boys know you're way into my heart. Pink, snow bunnies." my favorite Chocolaty goodness,

"Blow out the candle, Stage." Sam told me happily. I closed my eyes and made a wish. I then gave one quick blow and the fire went dead.

"Alright, here ya go." Dean pulled the candle out, licking the cream off. He then gave me the plate.

"Aw, thank you guys. That's really sweet." I smiled at them.

"No big." Sam smiled. I put my finger into the soft side of the snow bunny and pulled out some cream. I looked up and saw Sam and Dean having one of their famous silent conversations.

"I think I left um, something, in the car. I'm just gonna go check." Sam lied, quite badly at that.

"Okay," I let him get away with it. He walked out of the door, and closed it behind himself.

"So," I pushed the snow bunny away and looked at Dean.

"Yeah, so I have something for you." he reached into his back pocket and pulled something out.

"Dean," I whined.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything." I told him. He smirked, sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Yeah, I know. But, you're going to take it, and be happy. I can't take it back." I smiled, at him.

"So, umm, I don't really know how to give you this. Sam's been telling me all this stuff I should say and whatever, but I thought since I was giving it to you, I would just say what I wanted." he smirked. And I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked whatever it was it was small enough to fit into his closed hand. He opened his hand and showed me a small starling sliver band.

"Umm, I was going to get you a necklace, or something, but then I saw this. The guy said it's called a promise ring. I give it to you and someday, whenever that might be, we'll be together. I mean, I don't know about you, but I would like to keep you forever." I stared at him, blinking back tears. He must have taken it as something bad because he lost his cool, and he looked vulnerable, and nervous.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't like it. You don't even have to wear it. Its stupid anyway." he tried to put it away.

"I love it," I whispered.

"You don't have to say that for me, Stage. It's okay."

"Dean Winchester, if you do not put that ring on my finger this minute, I will kill you." I smiled at him and he smirked. He took my left hand and put it on my ring finger. I moved it around looking as the light bounced off the silver.

"It's beautiful, Dean. Are you sure? I mean this is too much-"

"It's fine. And remember? I can't take it back." he smiled at me.

"Thank you," I gave him a sweet kiss.

"Really, I love it." I rubbed at my eyes making sure there were no tears.

"And I have this." he slipped a Titanium Ring onto his ring finger. What boyfriend would do something like this? I truly had a great boyfriend.

"So now, everyone knows you're mine." he smirked and kissed me. I pulled away.

"You mean now everyone knows _you're mine."_ I smirked and kissed him again.

"Whatever you say." he pushed me back onto the bed, and leaned all his weight on his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"You know you're great right?" he asked me pulling away.

"Or I'm just a really good kisser." I smirked and rolled him over so that I was straddling him. He groaned, and ran his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I quickly accepted, and our tongues danced together passionately.

"So, how it go-" I heard Sam began to ask as he opened the door.

"Guys!" me and Dean broke apart. I got off of Dean sighing.

"You're killing me here, Sammy." Dean laid back sighing.

"Is it clear?" Sam questioned, holding his hand over his eyes.

"Sorry Sammy," I laughed.

"Can I not even walk into a room without you guys going at it like rabbits?" he threw himself on his bed.

"We were not going at it! We were just…" I pushed my lips thinking.

"Making out?" Dean suggested. I glared at him.

"We weren't going at it."

"Whatever you say," Sam laughed.

********

Later that night, with everyone asleep, and the lights off, I laid in bed running my fingers through Dean's hair as he slept, peacefully.

"You know," I whispered quietly.

"You still didn't tell me you love me," I frowned, still running my fingers through his short hair.

"But its okay, I know you do. I just wish you would tell me before its too late." I started thinking about all the awful things that could happen or go wrong. I shook the thoughts away.

"I have this feeling," it was easier to get things off my chest if I talked about it when he was asleep. It was like he was listening, just not answering.

"It's a bad feeling. I think something is going to happen, and I don't know what." I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"But I can't lose you, Dean. Or Sammy," I calmed myself down, and breathed in and out.

"But I just have to believe everything will be okay, and see what happens from there." I nodded to myself. I then stopped rubbing his hair and moved over some. I placed a soft kiss to his neck.

"I love you," were the last words I spoke before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Okay, wow. Long chapter! I hope you liked it, and it was A LOT OCC for Dean I guess. I know the ring thing was a lot off from something dean would do (I'm guessing. He never really did have a girlfriend but that Cassie girl, and I think he like the dream of being with her more then actually being with her). So yeah, Sorry for the long wait. And Sam is acting a little off in this chapter, (not really acting like a fourteen year old I guess). I just made him really depressed, kind of like in 'After lunch specials' I think he may had acted more like a 12 year old then 14 but oh well. As you can see, Stage is having new thoughts about Dean, and not knowing if she's ready to take their relationship to a higher level. We'll see where it goes and remember this is a T rated story! And just remember: not everything in this story will be fluff! Till next time, have a great Winchester week!**

**~Angel**

**REIVEW! AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOR EVER, AND EVER! LOL! :)**


	6. A New Kind Of Pain

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! I hope you like this chapter, it was kind of hard to write, but I hope you like it! I was going to do Dean's P.O.V. for this chapter, and have 'the Talk' with John in it but I wanted to get this one out. The next chapter will be 'The talk' so I hope you all can wait for that, and I hope you'll all like it!**

**I do not own Supernatural. I cry every time I have to say that! Plz Review!**

* * *

**S.P.O.V.**

"_It just takes some time,_

_Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride._

_Everything, everything will be just fine,_

_Everything, everything will be alright. (Alright) Hey," _I sung, as I danced around the room, singing along with the radio into my hairbrush. Sam rolled his eyes, and laughed at me.

"_You know they're all the same. You're doing better on your own, (on your own) so don't buy in... just be yourself, it doesn't matter if it's good enough (good enough)for someone else!" _time for the good part! The drum and guitar solo started, and I started jumping around, and then, it cut off.

"Hey!" I yelled at Dean who was standing by the radio smirking.

"I think that part comes in later." I picked up a pillow and threw it at his head. He blocked it, and laughed at me.

"That was my favorite part!" I yelled at him as I started brushing my hair again while pouting.

"Yeah, well that was Dad on the phone, said he was gonna be a few more days." I nodded and looked at Sam, who frowned and went back to his book. I frowned looking at him, and put my hairbrush down.

"What ya reading Sammy?" I asked, sitting on the bed beside him.

"About the Civil war," he answered quietly.

"Really? You know… I always did like the Civil War," I hinted. If there was one way to make Sam Winchester happy, ask him to tell you about school work.

"Really? I'm just reading about December 12 1862, when the mighty ironclad warship USS Cairo, was operating in the Yazoo River, Mississippi when suddenly BANG! The Cairo went straight to the bottom of the river. The USS Cairo became the first armored warship to be sunk by an electrically detonated mine. Set off by Confederate agents hidden on shore." he told me happily. He was always happy to tell someone something new. I smiled at him.

"Wow, sounds… graphic." I frowned my eyebrows.

"I'm sure it was." he went back to his book. I shook my head at him, and got off the bed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like doing something." I looked at the clock and saw that it was only **6:30**. School sucked today and I only had a few things to read so I could do that later.

"And what would that be?" Dean asked, sitting down on the chair. I smirked.

"Let's go somewhere and raise some hell." he smirked back at me.

"But where to go…. What to do…" I paused, thinking.

"We could go to the mall." Sam offered. I shook my head.

"Don't feel like it."

"Park?"

"Not a nice enough day." I threw myself down on the bed sighing.

"Pool Hall," I raised my head looking at Dean.

"Perfect." I jumped off the bed. It had been a while since we had done anything fun, besides a small Salt-and-burn a week ago, and Dean could hustler some pool, his favorite pastime.

"There's a place about ten minutes from here." Dean put his hands behind his head.

"And how do we get in?" Sam put his book down.

"It's all ages, lame, I know." Dean told him, rolling his eyes.

"I'll stay here." he went back to his book. I groaned.

"Come on Sam, live a little." I pulled the book out of his hands, and threw it onto the other bed.

"Hey!" I shook my head.

"Oh no, you're getting out, and we're gonna have some fun." I clicked my tongue.

"Stage-"

"No," I stared him down. He sighed.

"Fine, but I'm bringing my book." I shook my head again.

"Unbelievable." I looked down at myself and frowned.

"I think I'm going to chance first." Dean look at me confused.

"Why?"

"I can't go to a pool hall dressed like this." I explained, waving a hand at myself.

"What's wrong? You look nice." Dean raised a dark brow at me.

"I'm not wearing a skirt to a pool hall, Dean."

"Why not?" I rolled my eyes,

"Stupid drunks Dean, You never know what will happen." I saw his eyes harden.

"Good point." I smiled, and grabbed some things out of my bag.

"I'll be out in a few," I went into the bathroom and chanced into a black tank-top and Black Destroy Wash Skinny Jeans. I then put on some silver eyeliner, and pink lip-gloss. When I was done I opened the bathroom door.

"Okay, who's ready?!" I got excited.

"Calm down, Stageie," Dean laughed at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I haven't been anywhere but school, and back for two days. Sorry if I wanna have fun!" he put his hands out in sundered.

"Ready to go Sammy?" I asked, sitting down and pulling my shoes on.

"Do I have to go?" he pouted.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Fine." he gave in. Dean started opening the door.

"Wait for me!" I pulled on my other shoe.

"OW! Crap!" I grabbed onto my right hand.

"What's wrong?" Dean moved toward me. I looked up into his worried face.

"I think I broke a nail," I looked at my finger to see that I had indeed, broken the end of it.

"Shit, that hurt." Dean rolled his eyes at me.

"You're such a girly girl." I grasped at him.

"How dare you call me such a thing?!" I hit him with the closest thing I could find with just so happened to be Sam's book.

"Hey, put my book down! It never did anything to him!" Sam yelled, getting off his bed and trying to pull the book from me.

"Sorry, Sam," I hit Dean one more time. And gave the book back to him,

"Damn it, I was only saying the truth." Dean rubbed at his arm. I huffed and grabbed my jacket.

"Let's go." I put the jacket on, and walked over to the door.

"I call shotgun!" Sam yelled.

"I don't think so," I followed him out the motel room door.

"You always sit up front." Sam pointed out.

"That's because I'm older." I smirked at him.

"Stage,"

"Sam," I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Come on, Stage. You never let me sit up front." I sighed.

"Fine, but I get front on the way back." he nodded and got in.

"The things I do for this boy." I mumbled as I got in the backseat.

"It'll be your fault if my legs start getting shorter, Sam," I told him. He looked at me rolling his eyes.

"That makes no sense at all. You'll be fine. And besides, it's not that far a drive." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." Dean opened the driver's side door and got in. he then looked at Sam.

"Either, you're my brother, or Stage got really short, and boyish." Dean shirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," I pushed his seat.

"Calm down, Princess." he smirked at me.

"Just drive," I ordered. He shook his head, and started the car. As always some Led Zeppelin song started playing. About ten minutes later, we pulled up to a busy place with windows in the front where you could see people walking around and having a good time. I looked up and saw the sign: _Jason's. _I pushed my lips _doesn't look too bad. _I opened the backdoor and got out, letting the cold wind hit me. I pushed my hair out of my face, it was getting dark now, and the street lights were now on. I walked to the front of the car, and looked at the place. It wasn't the biggest place around, but it didn't matter to me.

"You just gonna stand there all night?" Dean asked, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and started walking.

"Well, it's not so bad." I commented as I opened the door, and the loud music hit me. There were people playing foosball and some playing pool. And even some people dancing,

"Come on," Dean started walking toward an open table by the pool tables. I took off my jacket and put it over my chair. It was too warn in here. Dean smirked at me.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow. He shook his head.

"Nothing, I just have a hot girlfriend." I looked down, shaking my head.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"You guys are weird." Sam told us. I felt my eyes roll.

"Or maybe you just don't get out enough," I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm hungry. Do you guys want something?" I asked Sam and Dean.

"I'll take a drink." Sammy told me while looking around.

"I'm good," Dean looked at the pool table.

"I think I'm gonna _play _some pool." by 'play' he means hustler.

"Hey," I walked over to him.

"Not too much, you don't want a repeat of the last time, do you?" I asked him, smirking. He smirked right back.

"That guy was a dick,"

"You can be pretty dickist yourself." he smirked.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" I pushed my lips.

"Its how I talk to _my _boyfriend," I grinned.

"Now, run along, and do your thing." I pulled him down for a quick kiss, and walked away.

"Can I get two cokes, and one order of fries, please?" I asked, the girl behind the counter.

"Anything else?" I shook my head.

"$8.79" I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out a ten.

"It'll be right out." she told me as she gave me my change. A minute later she put the drinks down, and I picked them up, taking them back to the table.

"Here ya go Sammy," I put down his drink, and took a sip of mine.

"Thanks," he nodded.

"Um-huh," I looked over to the pool tables and saw Dean,

"Who's losing their money tonight?" I asked Sam as Dean bend over the table.

"Some High School Jock." he told me, uninterested.

"Figures, be right back." I went back to the counter in time to see the girl put my fries down.

"Thanks," I called to the girl who had her back to me. She turned around and nodded. I took one fry out, and chewed on it while walking back to Sam.

"Needs ketchup," I mused, as I sat down. I grabbed the ketchup bottle, and moved my fries around, so I wouldn't get any ketchup on them.

"Think you have enough?" Sam questioned, as I poured even more on the side of the plate.

"Just about," I poured some more.

"That should do it." I nodded to myself and grabbed one, _much better._

"Want one?" I held the plat up to Sam's face. He took one.

"Thanks,"

"Um-hum," I looked around. Most of the people in here were in high school. There were only a few older people.

"You're still reading that book?" I asked, as I put another fry into my mouth. I saw him roll his eyes.

"Everyone in that book is dead anyway." I told him.

"You're too much, Stage." he told me. I frowned. _That's that suppose to mean?_

"Whatever, hey, wanna play darts?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Some people have work to do Stage." I sighed.

"Come on Sammy, live a little. Look." I took the book from him, ignoring his pleas.

"We're out, let's have fun. Dean's having fun." I nodded toward Dean as he smirked at something some guy had said to him.

"Dean's always having fun, Stage," I pushed my lips.

"Besides the point, Look around, live a little,"

"Would you stop saying that?" I glared at him.

"When you start living, I'll stop saying it." I then looked to my left.

"Look over there." I nodded my head.

"What?" he frowned his brows.

"See the girl in the blue dress sitting all alone?" I questioned. Looking at blonde the girl about his age sitting all alone,

"Yeah…?" I widen my eyes some.

"What?" I waved my left hand out.

"What?" he asked again. I sighed.

"Go talk to her!" he rolled his eyes.

"Stage, I'm not just going to go talk to her, I don't even know her!" he exclaimed.

"Well, go get to know her! She seems…. Lonesome." I frowned.

"Why?" I sighed again. Why was he the boy with a 100 questions?

"Because… just because. I mean, she's cute, right?" I didn't know his taste. He looked uncomfortable.

"I guess…" he blushed. I smiled,

"Well, go talk to her!" I put around fry into my mouth.

"I'm not going over there." he shook his head. I sighed again. What will it take to break this boy?

"You act like you've never talked to a girl before." he blushed. _Well shit._

"You _have_ talked to a girl before, right?" I pushed the fries away, and leaned over the table some.

"I talk to you." he mumbled.

"Sam,"

"Fine, I do! Just, not a lot." his face was red. I sighed.

"You're going over there, and you're going to talk to that girl. Got it?" I left no room for arguing.

"Stage-"

"No," I shook my head.

"What would I even say?" okay. I was about to give my pretty much kid brother, girl advice.

"Okay, first, you go over there, and you act like you own the place." I listed.

"Oh, but not like Dean. That only works if the girl likes the 'bad boy' type, and you don't wanna be a bad boy." I told him. He frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because, you're sweet, and everyone will like you for whom you are." I nodded.

"Then, you have to keep eye contact. Do not look down, and do not look like you have better places to be." he nodded.

"Then you ask for her name. 'Hi, I'm Sam,' give her a smile, and wait for her name. If she doesn't give you her name, she's either: really shy, or a bitch. But if she's a bitch, it'll be easy to tell right away." he looked freaked out.

"Sam, just do it. You'll be fine. And if she doesn't see you for the sweet, funny, kindhearted guy that you are, and then she needs to be sitting alone." I told him.

"Now get over there, and knock that girl off her feet." I got up and pull him from his seat.

"Here." I messed with his hair, and fixed his jacket.

"Stop it," he pushed my hands away.

"Okay, here's the game plan." I pulled him closed to me, and looked the blonde girl sipping at a milk shake.

"You go up there, and be hot, yet, sweet." he started breathing harder.

"You're going to go and talk to her, and you're going to make her want you." I nodded to myself.

"You're going to make conversion, and keep it going. But not too much: no one likes a talker." I looked at Sam, and saw he looked %100 freaked.

"Hey, look at me." I pulled on his arm, and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"You can do this." I told him. He breathed in and out.

"Repeat after me: I'm Sam Winchester,"

"Stage-"

"Say it!"

"I'm Sam Winchester." he said quietly.

"I'm a great guy, and she will like me."

"I'm a great guy, and she will like me," he said, just as quietly.

"I'm going to go over there, and light her fire like its 1967," he looked confused but said it anyway.

"I'm going to go over there, and light her fire like its 1967,"

"I won't care if she's a bitch, I'll find me someone even better."

"I won't care if she's a-" he cut off, but kept going with the look I shot at him.

"I won't care if she's a bitch, I'll find me someone even better." I then smirked.

"I'm going to go over there and work it, because, I'm Sam Winchester, and I'm a hot piece of ass!" he shook his head.

"I'm not saying that." I glared.

"Say, it." he shook his head.

"Damnit Sam! Just say it!" I yelled.

"I'm going to go over there and work it because I'm Sam Winchester, and I'm a hot piece of ass!" he said loudly. Some people looked at him, and he looked down blushing. I glared at the people, telling them with my eyes to look away, or be hurt. They looked away.

"Now," I let him go, but put my hands on his shoulders, and put my lips to his left ear.

"Go get her, Tiger!" I pushed him, and he stumbled forward, almost tripping but he caught himself, and turned around to glare at me. I gave him two thumps up as he walked up to the girl, and shyly, stood by her table, waiting for her to notice him. I saw her look at him with wide eyes, and Sammy held out his hand. _Sam, you're fourteen, not forty. _She took his hand and smiled. She waved her hand and Sam sat down. I grinned. _Well done Sammy, _I grabbed my drink off the table, and took a sip. I then put the drink down, and walked over to the pool tables. I saw Dean leaning over the pool table about to make his shot, so I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Have you seen my boyfriend anywhere? Tall, dark blonde hair, glorious green eyes and always has a sexy smirk on his face." he smirked, and took his shot hitting in a ball.

"Well, sounds like a good looking guy, maybe I could help you out with that." he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the table.

"Who's wining?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Do you even have to ask?" I shook my head.

"No, not really,"

"Well look what we have here." I looked behind me and saw the same guy from school.

"Leo, isn't it?" I said in a fake friendly voice.

"Liam." I cocked my head to the side.

"No, I thought you told me Leo." he really didn't, but oh well.

"No, it's Liam." he looked annoyed by now. I pushed my lips.

"Okay then." I looked back to Dean.

"Where's Sam?" he questioned looking at the table. I smirked.

"Over there." I pointed to where I had last seen him, and saw him and the girl laughing.

"No… is that my uptight little brother talking--no. _Laughing_ with a girl?" he asked smirking.

"All he needed was a little push." I told him.

"There's a game going on here if you forgot." I turned around at Liam's voice.

"I thought you were losing." I smirked at him. He glared then looked me up and down.

"Maybe it's not all I'm losing…" I glared at him, and Dean started moving toward him.

"Dean, stop." I grabbed onto his arm, and looked him in his eyes.

"Don't. It's not worth it. He's just a jackass." I plead with him quietly. He sighed, but I knew he wouldn't let it go that easily.

"Dean, just let it go. Please?"

"Yeah, let it go, Dean." Liam mocked. I glared at him.

"Just kick his ass so we can go." I told Dean. He smirked and I walked away. I walked back to the table, and grabbed my drink. I took a few sips looking around and saw Sam looking at me. _What?_ I mouthed the word I was thinking. He looked back to the girl and smiled, then back to me with a freaked face. _Shit. Must have run out of things to talk about, _I sighed, and then decided he needed my help. I took a breath and walked over there.

"Sam," I said loudly, as I stopped at the table. Sam looked at me with relief as the girl looked at me with confused, blue eyes.

"You left your drink." I put his coke on the table, and then looked at the girl.

"Who's your friend?" I smiled at her.

"Stage, this is Zoey. Zoey, this is Stage, she's kind of like the big sister I never asked for." I gasped, and playfully hit his arm.

"Thanks a lot Sammy. Hi, I'm Stage." she waved shyly.

"Zoey." she told me quietly. I smiled, _Sammy got himself a girlfriend!_

"Zoey, that's a nice name. You wouldn't go to Hills High, would you?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled and looked at Sam.

"Maybe you could show Sam around some. You know? With us being new and all," I raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed.

"Well, umm, sure." I smirked at Sam and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You know, Sammy here was telling me today about that new Bard Pitt movie," her eyes lit up, _one way into a girl's heart: Bard Pitt._

"I was?" Sam asked me confused. I gave him a 'shut up' face.

"Yeah, you were." I told him. I then looked back to the pool tables and saw Dean and Liam, getting into each others faces. _Shit._

"Why don't you guys talk about that, and I'll be back later." I took off before they could answer. _Can he not go anywhere without getting into something with some dickhead? _I saw Dean push Liam, and I started speed walking. He then started walking toward him.

"Dean!" I yelled, as I got in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I put my hands on his chest, stopping him from moving. He looked down at me.

"Not now, Stage," I blocked him again when he tried to move pass me.

"Yeah Stage, why don't you go run along and let the big boys play?" Liam smirked.

"And why don't you shut the hell up?" I looked back to Dean.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I'm about to kick his sorry ass." I looked at him with shocked eyes,

"Dean-"

"You, kick my ass? Hah!" Liam laughed, and started walking closer.

"Look, why don't you come back to my place, and I'll show you how a real man pleasures a woman." I glared at him.

"Go to hell," I hissed at him. His eyes harden, and he grabbed my arm.

"Don't be like that, Baby," he pulled on my arm, and I was about to moved out of his lock, but Dean got there first.

"Let her go." Dean grabbed onto his arm and told him in an ice voice.

"Oh come on, I could make you feel things you've never felt before. You'll be screaming my name before the end of the night-" but that was all it took. In one quick movement, Dean pulled his arm back and it came in contact with Liam's face. He stumbled back then got up, rubbing his jaw.

"Dean!" I yelled, but he and Liam were going at it.

"Shit, Dean, stop!" I yelled at him, but he and Liam were struggling with each other. I watched Dean punched him in the face. People started making a circle around us.

"Dean!" I yelled again. _SHIT!_

"Hey! Break it up!" I heard a man's voice shout. I then saw a huge guy dress in all black start pulling them apart. He looked to be the bar tender.

"I said, BREAK IT UP!" he yelled, and pulled them apart, holding on hand to each of their chests.

"Dean," I grabbed onto his arm, and looked at him. He was breathing hard, and glaring at Liam who had a busted lip. Dean looked okay, but his jaw looked like it might have a small bruise.

"What the hell is going on here?" The guy whose name tag read "Ethan" questioned in a hard voice. He had short dark hair, and brown eyes. He looked to be around 25.

"Nothing man, he started it," Liam hissed.

"Bullshit." Dean hissed right back.

"I don't care who started it, both of you, out of here. Now." he ordered. Liam glared one last time, and then walked away.

"You two, you can take your time, but you have to leave. Sorry, House rules. That kids no good." he told us.

"Thanks," I said quietly, as I grabbed Dean and pulled him away.

"What the hell were you thinking? Dean Winchester, I told you no repeat of the last time." I told him in a hard voice. He rolled his still cold eyes.

"Did you not hear what he was saying about you? Even before you got there," I just shook my head.

"You can't just go throwing punches every time some dickhead says something about me." I told him, pushing my way thought the now crow of people.

"Whatever Stage, it may be okay with you for him to talk about you like that, but it sure as hell isn't with me." I saw Sam and we walked over to him. He looked at Dean.

"What did you do now?" Sam crossed his arms over his chest. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, look, we have to go." Dean told him.

"He got us kicked out. Again," I told him. He sighed. I then noticed that Zoey was standing beside him.

"Alright, let me get my stuff." Sam sighed.

"Wait, who's your lady friend?" Dean asked smirking. Sam blushed.

"Zoey, you know Stage, and that's my brother, Dean."

"Hi," she blushed while looking at Dean and I hid a laugh.

"Nice to meet you, you know, you should consider yourself lucky because Sammy doesn't talk to people much. We like to call him a mute." Dean told her smirking. I elbowed him.

"He's kidding. It was nice talking to you. Come on Sam, we have to go." I grabbed Dean by his arm and started walking back to the table. I would be Damned if I let him out of my sight.

"You always have to get us kicked out." I shook my head as I grabbed my jacket.

"That guy was a dick, he was lucky that guy was there to save him." I shook my head again, as Sam grabbed his book.

"Let's go." we out of the pool hall and into the cold night air and we all got into the car. When we got back to the motel, I stopped Dean before he could walk into the room.

"Dean," I grabbed him when he turned around and kissed him for as long as I could.

"What was that for?" he asked smirking. I smirked at him.

"That was pretty hot of you back there."

*************

After bio, Dean had taken my hand, and all but dragged me out of the class room, and down the hallway.

"Dean, where are we going?" I got out, as I tried to keep up with him. Which wasn't an easy thing to do in heels. He smirked.

"Just wait." he turned a corner and opened a door and pretty much throws me into the small closet. I turned on the light, and heard the door being closed. I turned around to face him.

"Dean-" he cut me off with his lips. It only took a second for me to respond. I put my arms around his neck, and moved my lips with his. He just couldn't wait 'till we got to the motel. He pushed me against the door and I leaned my head against it.

"The Janitor's closet? My, my Dean Winchester, aren't you feeling kinky today." I smirked at him, as he kissed down my bead neck. I felt him smirked against my skin.

"Yes, I am." he hit a soft spot on my neck and I laughed.

"Dean," I felt him smile.

"Stop, you know I'm ticklish there." I pulled him away from my neck and looked into his green eyes.

"You better have not left another mark." I warned him. He smirked at me.

"You know you liked it." I rolled my eyes and kissed him. He was too into himself.

"You know, I was thinking." Dean told me when we pulled apart again.

"And whatever could that be about?" I smirked, as I played with the ends of his short hair.

"I was thinking, you, me, a big bucket of popcorn, and a dark room…. Just the two of us…." he trailed off. I pushed my lips.

"Umm…. A night out with my Janitor closet loving Boyfriend, I'll have to think about it." I smirked, and leaned forward, bringing our lips together again.

"So I'd take that as a yes?" he smirked against my lips.

"Yes," I kissed him.

"No," I kissed him again.

"Maybe…" I smiled, and he pushed his lips against mine hard. Making me groan, He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Dean," I whispered against his lips.

"Umm?" he mumbled as he kissed down my neck. I moved my head to the side, giving him better access.

"Shouldn't we get going?" he was making it hard to think with his lips on my neck.

"Do you really want too?" He gently bit down. I moaned.

"Didn't think so," He smirked. As much as I didn't want too, I pulled away from him.

"Come on Dean, the bells going to ring any minute now." I told him. I then heard the first bell.

"See?" he sighed.

"You're killing me here, Stagie." I smirked at him.

"Sorry Baby, that's just the way it is." I opened the door, and looked both ways before pulling Dean out. I then tried to fix my messy hair. Dean smirked at me.

"Thanks a lot, Dean," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." I pushed him lightly, and he put his arm over my shoulder as we walked down the hall.

"Hey Sam," I said, as we passed him in the hallway. He was walking with the girl from last night, Zoey, and they were both smiling. _Told him it would get better here._

"Sammy," Dean patted his shoulder and we kept walking.

"I have to get to trig." I told Dean, turning around and facing him.

"I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek, and walked away.

"Miss Carter." Mr. Parker nodded to me as I walked into Trig.

"Would everyone take their seats?" everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down. The hour went by quickly and the bell told us that school was over for today. _Thank God._

"Hey," I turned around and sighed. I then grabbed my things and started pushing my way out the door.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked Liam, annoyed. His bottom lip was busted and his left cheek was bruised. I smirked. _Good job Dean._

"Tell your boyfriend he's dead." he glared at me.

"How can I tell him anything if he's dead?" I started walking again.

"Don't be smart sweetheart; just tell him that what happened last night is far from over." I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Dean could take him in under a minute if he wanted to. I walked to my locker and got my jacket out. _I can't wait to be out of here. _I put on my jacket and closed the locker door a little too hard, and the girl next to me jumped.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and walked away. I walked down the hall with my arms crossed over my chest and turned a corner and saw Dean smirking at someone in front of him wearing a blue cheerleader outfit. I rolled my eyes at the slut. _Becky. _I saw Dean say something then Becky walked away. Dean looked up and saw me walking slowly toward him.

"What was that about?" I asked him, uncrossing my arms. He shook his head.

"Nothing," he waved it away.

"Okay…" I didn't trust that girl for a second with my boyfriend. Hell, I didn't trust her to be alone with anyone's boyfriend.

"Let's go." Dean told, me pulling me down the hallway.

"How was class?" I asked.

"Sucked," I laughed and shook my head.

"Do you really hate high school that much?"

"Yeah, I mean, when the hell am I ever going to need any of this crap?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You never know, Dean." he rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey guys." I looked to my left and saw Sam.

"Hey Sammy, where's ya girlfriend?" Dean picked on him. I smacked his arm.

"Be nice." I told him.

"She's not my girlfriend." Sam mumbled.

"Umm-Huh, sure," Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and we continued walking.

"How was your day, Sammy?" I asked as we made our way back to the motel in the Impala.

"It was fine." I saw a small smile on his face in the rear-view mirror and smiled.

"What's the smile for Sammy?" he looked down, and I saw his cheeks go red.

"Is it about Zoey?" I smiled wider. He just kept looking out his window.

"Alright, don' tell me. I'll find out sooner or later." I warned him as we pulled into the motel parking lot.

"Aw, Sammy has a crush!" Dean smirked.

"You like her, don't you?" I asked, happily.

"Can you guys just quit it, please?" Sam begged. I sighed.

"Okay, sorry, I'm just trying to help." I pouted.

"Well, just stop. Please." Sam got out of the car and I watched him walk to the door.

"I was just trying to help him." I pouted to myself, staying in the car.

"He knows you were. He just likes to keep things to himself." Dean told me.

"Do you think I'm too much?" I asked, looking at him sadly. He frowned.

"Better to be too much then too little, right?" I thought it over then smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." he smirked.

"I always am." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on," I got out of the car and walked over the curve. I opened the door to the room and saw Sam sitting at the small table in the corner reading his book. I threw myself onto mine and Dean's bad and sighed loudly. I grabbed a pillow from over my head and put it over my face. I then screamed into it.

"Something wrong, Princess?" Dean asked laughing. I took the pillow off my face and looked at the ceiling.

"No, sometimes you just have to scream to make everything seem better," I told him. I heard him laugh quietly and felt him fall onto the bed with a groan. I rolled onto my side looking at him.

"You're something, you know that?" he asked, turning his head to look at me. I looked into his smiling green eyes, and only had one question on my mind.

_Do you love me?_

I wanted to say that so badly, but my damn mouth never seemed to work when that word came up. _Love. _How could one little word mean so much? One little word that I wanted- No. _Needed _to say and hear it back more then anything. God, I'm being such a girl over this, but I've waited long enough to hear him tell me those three little words and I wanted them!

"Dean, do you-" I chickened out when he looked me in the eyes.

"Do I want?" he raised an eyebrow. I felt my eyes widen, and my heart started beating faster.

"Do you… Umm, do you want to sleep on the right side of the bed tonight? I don't like this bed." I asked him quickly. Hey, it was the first thing that came to my mind. Give me a break. He frowned.

"You always sleep on the right side of the bed."

"Well, I don't like this side. Please?" he looked confused but nodded anyway.

"Okay, whatever." I then got up.

"I'm gonna go outside for a minute, get some fresh air." I told him. He sat up.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dean." I told him.

"Well, do you want me to come with you?"

"No!" I said loudly. He raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, no thanks, Dean. Really, I'll just be a minute." he looked unsure but nodded anyway.

"Okay." I smiled at him and walked out the door. When I got outside I leaned against the brick wall and sighed.

"What the hell did I almost do?" I whispered to myself as I played with the ring on my finger. I had almost asked Dean if he loved me. I mean, I knew he must feel very strongly for me since he gave me the ring, but that didn't stop my nevus from getting the best of me. Why can't he just tell me he loves me and get it over with?! Well… I haven't said it to him either, but still. He was the guy and the guy always has to say it first. Right? ARGG! I pushed off the wall, opened the door, and walked into the room.

"Stage-" Dean began to say but I cut him off by pulling him up from the bed, and pushing my lips to his. He was frozen with shock for a moment, then put his hands on my hips and kissed me back with force. We pulled apart from each others lips panting.

"Dean Winchester, do you love me?" I asked, point blank. He gave me that smirked of his and opened his mouth.

"Of course I love you," I smirked at him and pulled him down for another kiss-

"Meow!" I got pulled out of my day dream by a near by cat. I rubbed my hand over my eyes and looked at the black cat sitting a few ft away from me.

"Meow!" It moaned at me again. I sighed.

"You're lucky you don't need love." I told the cat, going back inside.

***********

"I'm gonna take a shower." Dean told us as he got up from the sofa. I looked at him from my place lying upside down off the bed. Dean walked passed me and smirked at me.

"You know, all the blood in your body's gonna go to your pretty little head." he told me I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, wake me up when I stop breathing, and my eyes are all jacked up." he shook his head and walked away. I heard the bathroom door close and Sam sigh. I closed my eyes, and hummed quietly to myself.

"Umm, Stage?" I opened one eye and saw Sam.

"Sammy my boy! What can I do for you?" I asked him smiling. I saw him move from foot-to-foot then put his hands in his pockets.

"Umm, I was hoping to talk to you?" I sat up and felt the blood rush to my head.

"Ow, wow. Dean wasn't kidding about that." I mused, grabbing onto my head.

"Yeah, so, can we talk?"

"Um-hum," I patted the spot next to me and he sat down. He stared at the wall for a minute.

"I, um," he broke off.

"It's about Zoey, isn't it?" I asked him softly He nodded.

"Well…?" I trailed off.

"She asked me to go to the movies with her tomorrow. Her sister and her sister's boyfriend are taking her and she asked me to come along." I smiled. _Sammy got a date!_

"She asked you out?!" I yelled, getting overly excited.

"Shh! Stage!" He Shh'd me. I pouted.

"Sorry, anyway, she asked you out, like, on a date?" I was almost bouncing on the bed.

"It's not a date," he blushed.

"But you want it to be?" I guessed. He thought about it then nodded.

"You like her, don't you?" he nodded again.

"But what's the point, Stage? We're just going to leave in a week or so." he told me sadly.

"Sam," I sighed,

"That may be so, but you should still at least get to know her. You know, have fun for once, and live a little. And when you're older, you'll find yourself a girl who you love and you could put aside this live for." I told him. I knew that hunting was always going to be my life. Ever since that night ten years ago, it was in me. And I hope to whatever was out there everyday that me and Dean would be together through it all.

"So you're saying I should go with her?" Sam looked at me with hazel eyes. I smiled.

"Do whatever your heart tells you to." he smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Stage. And could you not-"

"Tell Dean?" I guessed, cutting him off. He nodded.

"I won't say a word." He knew that Dean would never let him live down his first date.

"Thanks Stage." I smiled and ruffed his hair.

"I'm the best, aren't I?" I asked him smirking. He rolled his eyes at me. I rolled myself to the other side of the bed.

"I think I'll go to sleep." I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty late. I think I'll get some sleep too." Sam yawned and walked over to his bed, taking off his shoes.

"When are you guys going out?" I asked him, getting under the blanket and turning off my side table light.

"Right after school." he laid down on his bed.

"Oh, okay." he turned off his light and the room got dark. The only light came from under the bathroom door. I leaned my head back on my pillow and sighed. Ten minutes later, Sam was asleep and I heard the shower shut off. _Um, Dean in the shower, Water running down his body and- _I broke off from my thoughts, and shook my head. _Stop it, Stage! _I yelled at myself. I sighed. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Dean came out. I couldn't really see anything in the dark, but I heard him make his way to the bed and sit down.

"You don't have to be so quiet. I'm not asleep." I told him smiling.

"I know you're not." I frowned and turned over to face him, even if I couldn't see him.

"How'd you know?" I could hear the smirk in his voice when he answered.

"I felt your eyes on me as soon as I came out of the bathroom." I don't know why, but I blushed and closed my eyes. I felt him move around in the bed and get under the blanket.

"I thought you wanted the other side of the bed?" he sounded confused.

"Well I changed my mind. I don't hate this side, I quite like it." I heard him sigh and mumble something about 'chicks'

"Come here," he moved his hands under the blanket and pulled me to him.

"You're cold." I told him as some water fell from his wet hair and onto me.

"And you're warm." he told me. I wrapped my arms around him, and laid my head on his chest. He put his arms around me.

"Night Dean." I whispered. He kissed my head.

"Night Stageie,"

*******

"Come on, Sam!" I yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

"Be out in a minute!" he yelled back. I sighed and turned around. Dean was in the car waiting for us by now and Sam was taking forever getting ready today. I played with the ends of my hair and walked out of the motel room. The morning air was cold as I breathe in through my nose walking to the Impala. I ran my hand over the mist that rested on the hood of the Impala, and watched as it turned from little drops, into running water. I wiped my now cold, wet hand on my jeans and got in the car.

"What's taking Sam?" Dean asked me from his place in the driver's seat. I pushed my lips.

"You know something." Dean smiled at me and I shook my head.

"No…"

"Come on Stage, what'ca know?" I sighed. I couldn't tell him, Sammy didn't want me to.

"Nothing, I know nothing." he sighed, and looked away.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard Dean say; I then followed his gaze and saw Sam wearing a blue bottom down shirt and dark-washed jeans. Sam got into the backseat, and Dean turned around to face him.

"Got a hot date or something?" Sam glared at me.

"You told him?!" I sighed and rolled my eyes annoyed.

"No, but you just did." I told him. His eyes widen and Dean looked shocked.

"Well I'll be damn. My little brother's got himself a date." Dean smirked at him.

"Dean, please," Sam begged.

"What? I'm just saying." Dean smirked at him.

"Can we just go?" Sam leaned his head back on his seat.

"Calm down, Sammy, you'll never get a kiss at the end of the night with that attitude." Sam groaned.

"Dean,"

"What?" he taunted in the same tone as Sam's pleading one.

"Dean, just drive." Dean rolled his eyes and started the car.

"Is she hot?"

"Dean!" Sam shouted at him. Dean laughed.

"Just kill me now." Sam groaned, and banged his head against the seat.

"Next time," I told Sam.

"Don't say one word." he nodded. His face would forever be red.

*********

After Trig, I found myself at my locker putting my things away.

"Stage!" I turned around and saw Sam running toward me.

"Heya Sammy," I put my Trig book into the locker and closed the door.

"What's up?"

"We're leaving now; we might get something to eat afterward so I'll be back late." Sam told me. I smiled at him and ruffed his hair.

"That's fine. Just call if you need something. Okay?"

"Stage," he winced, as he tired to fix his hair. I laughed at him.

"I'll see you later, Kay?" he called as he took off down the hall. I shook my head. It was about time he got out and had some fun.

"Your brother?" I groaned hearing the voice.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" I glared at Liam, as he stood in front of me. His followers behind him,

"Well, my car's in the lot." he raised one blonde brow at me.

"As if, and is that anyway for a pretty boy like yourself to be talking?" I glared at him. He stepped closer to me and put his hand on my hip.

"Let go of me." I told him in a deadly voice.

"I don't know what you see in that loser, he isn't half of what I am," I grabbed onto his wondering hand and took it off of myself. I then glared at him and spoke in an ice cool voice.

"You're right." I told him. He seemed pleased until I spoke again.

"He's not half of what you are, because he's much more. He's strong, caring, kindhearted, and more of a man then you could ever be." his eyes turned into ice cold blue.

"You bitch," he pulled his hand back as if to hit me, but one of his football playing friends stepped in, and grabbed onto his arm.

"Liam, stop it, man." he told him in a deep voice.

"Let me go, Nate." this 'Nate' was around 6'0 and had brown hair and green eyes.

"Liam, you can't hit a girl." he told him. Liam shook him off and looked at me.

"This isn't over, and your boyfriend's still dead."

"I am just _so _scared." I told him with narrowed eyes. He walked off and everyone followed him.

"Don't worry about Liam, he's all talk." Nate told me with a smile.

"I'm Nate," he held his hand out and I took it.

"Stage, and thanks for that." I told him walking away.

"It's no problem, and I think your boyfriends safe." I laughed at that.

"Let's just hope Dean doesn't find out about this, or there won't be a safe place for _Liam_," I hissed his name with venom.

"To hid." he looked shocked for a moment then smirked.

"He's the one who messed up pretty boys face?" I grinned.

"Yeah, that was my Dean. Got us kicked out too." he laughed and I turned a corner.

"Yeah, look, I have to go, my girlfriends waiting for me but I'll see you later." he smiled one last time and took off. I smiled after. At least not everyone in this school was a dickhead. I sighed smiling as I wondered where Dean could be. He either met me at my locker, or I would meet him outside of his classroom. I when I got down the hallway most of everybody was gone, and the door to the classroom was closed. Frowning I looked through the glass window in the door, and what I saw made my heart stop, and then feel like pain of a thousand knives being stabbed into my now dead heart. Dean's back was to me, his hands on that sluts hips, and his lips on hers. If this had been any other day, I would've gone into that classroom, beat the shit out of the home-wrecker, and then killed Dean. But I don't know if it was all the emotion I had build into me. But I couldn't stand it. I turned and did the only thing that was on my mind, besides the pain. I ran. I ran out of the school ignoring all of the people who stopped to stare at me, or the ones who whispered about me. I ran out of the school and down the stairs with my arms wrapped around myself as the only thing holding me together. I felt loud sobs' escape me. I stopped at the Impala, and leaned against the car, crying my eyes out. One of the only thoughts going through my mind? Thank God I only had eyeliner on, and it was waterproof. It felt like the tears would never stop, the pain would never end. How could he do this to me? After all we've been through. I thought he loved me!

"Yeah, Stage," I cried to myself.

"You just said so yourself. You _thought _he loved you." I rubbed my hands over my eyes and felt that stupid ring that obviously meant nothing to him. Another sob came from me as I pulled off the ring and threw it into the open window on the Impala. He could give it to Becky for all I cared. I put my hand over my heart that wouldn't stop throbbing. It felt like it was going to burst out of my chest and leave me bleeding, and in misery. I started walking out of the school parking lot, it wasn't that far a walk to the motel, and I could figure everything out when I got there. But for now I walked with the pain of a hundred ocean waves, breaking against the rocky wall that was now my heart. And I walked away from it all. Away from the pain, the hurt, the lies, the heartbreak from the only man I had ever loved, away from love. Away from

_Dean Winchester,_

* * *

**Wow! Long chapter! So, so sorry about the long wait! I really didn't know I went that long without updating! I've just been busy working on four other stories, and I'm going to a Boys Like Girls concert tomorrow! YAY! I AM SO FEARKIN' EXCITED! Sorry about that! And I'm going to a Taking Back Sunday and The All-American Rejects, with Anberlin! Again: YAYAYAY! LOL! Okay. I really hope you liked this chapter, I don't know what to think about it ;( it was really hard to write! So please review! I would also like to thank each and everyone of you who reviewed last chapter! You guys are amazing! So please let me know what you think! No review is too long, or too short! (But I really love long reviews!) so talk as much as you want! Heck, you could even tell me about your day if you want! Do you like any of the bands I'm going to see? Have you ever seen any of them? Let me know! Okay, I wanted to start something new, and get to know my readers, and have them get to know me! So each update I will tell you three, things about myself, and I hope you tell me something about yourself as well! The next chapter will be out before Friday! YAY! Until next time, take care and have a great week!**

**About me 1: umm, what to say? Let's see. Oh! I know! I can name all fifty U.S state capitals off the top of my head! (Nerd much? Lol)**

**About me 2: umm, I do motocross, and I have a Honda, CRF 150f (and I'm going riding with my dad and brother when I'm done with this!)**

**About me 3: I love books and I have about hundred books to my name, and my dad has even more then me! (I take that after my father, he loves reading! My dad, brother and I, go to the book store at least once a week!) well, I hope you feel you know me better, and next update I'll tell you three more things and let you know how Boys Like Girls are live! OMG I CANNOT WAIT! I LOVE YOU ALL AND **_**please **_**REVIEW!**


	7. Crazy Bitch

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long, but I wanted to make this one the best I could! (I don't really like how it turned out, but I'm hoping you will!) Thank you all so much for the reviews, it means a lot to me. A whole lot. So, thank you, and please review!**

**I do not own Supernatural. But I do own Stage, and she's going to kick your ass, for making me say I don't own the show, or the boys!**

**P.S I know I didn't do Dean very well! (Go easy on me!)**

* * *

**D.P.O.V.**

"-And that is all for today class." Mrs. Ritter told everyone as the bell rang.

"There really is a God out there!" I said loudly. Mrs. Ritter, I'm just gonna call her, let's go with… Anne. Anne pulled her glass off her nose and looked at me with old green eyes.

"Did you find something boring about my class, Mr. Winchester?" she questioned. She had to be at least 100. I don't know how she's still here. I pushed my lips.

"No sweetheart, I found your class inspiriting." I smirked at her.

"It's Mrs. Ritter Mr. Winchester, and thank you." she told me in a hard voice. Most of everyone was out of the room so I grabbed my books and got up sighing.

"Dean!" I cursed in my head as I heard that voice. I turned around and saw the blonde cheerleader. She had been cornering me all week. But I couldn't blame her, I mean, who wouldn't, right?

"Becky," I nodded at her.

"So, like, I was wondering if you like, might want to go out tonight?" she played with a piece of her hair. I found it annoying, unlike when Stage does that with her long dark hair. I looked down at her.

"That's nice and all, but I told you, I'm not interested." I told her, trying to move pass her without having to move her. We were the only two people left in the room.

"But, I'm head cheerleader! Everyone's interested in me!" she told me in a girly, bubble gum voice.

"Yeah, well, you can move me from that list." I stepped around her, and walked toward the door. She jumped in front of me and closed the door before I could get there. I looked at her shocked.

"What the hell are you doing?" I put my books on some desk and she walked toward me.

"Come on Dean, all the guys want me. All the girls want to be me." I started backing up. She was going all freaky, and I couldn't just push pass her. She was still a girl. I Mean, she wasn't bad looking, she might even be a pretty good-looking good if she took off most of her make-up and went easy on the perfume. But I had Stage, and she was more then enough for me.

"Look Becky, I already have a girlfriend." I told her. She rolled her brown eyes.

"So?"

"So it's a no." I told her turning around and walking to the door again. She grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face her.

"No one says no to me, Dean Winchester." her voice was high, I started backing up but she kept her hands on my arms. _Okay, this was going just a little bit too far…_

"Come on Dean, we can do it here, there's no one here. Just the two of us." she whispered.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice…person, and all, but I already have a girlfriend, who I really care about."

"No one has to know," she put my hands on her hips, and I stood there awkwardly.

"I would know. And I can't do that to Stage," I started to pull my hands away and then froze as I felt her lips on mine. I was frozen in shocked. It felt wrong. By the time I had come to senses with what was happing, pushed her off of me, not caring that she was a girl anymore.

"What the hell Becky?!" I whipped at my mouth and she smirked at me.

"Still felt the same need to stay with your Bitch?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Stage is anything but a Bitch, and you should know just by looking at yourself." I hissed at her. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I told you I had a girlfriend and you still raped my mouth! Stage would've never done something like that to anyone, and that's what I like about her." she still looked shocked.

"You can't actually care someone like her, I mean, I'm heard cheerleader!" I smirked at her.

"Yeah, I do care about her, hell, I care about her more then anyone will ever know! And nothing you do or say can ever chance that, so go look for some football players, maybe they're care about you being head cheerleader and all." I grabbed my books and pulled the door open stepping into the now still hallway.

_Oh shit. _Are pretty much the only thoughts running through my mind. If Becky kissed me, then why do I feel like I've just cheated on Stage? I rubbed a hand over my eyes. I couldn't help it if everyone had to have a piece of me. I walked down the hallway looking for Stage. I frowned when I noticed the door to her trig class was closed, and no one was in the room. My next guess would be the Impala. As I walked outside, most of the people there were staring at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" I hissed at them as I walked to my beloved car. Stage wasn't there either. I frowned, landing on the hood of the Impala. _Where the hell is she? _A rain drop fell on my cheek and I wiped it off.

"Hello," I looked up, and saw a small girl with dark hair and eyes to match.

"Look, now's not a good time." I wasn't trying to be rude, but I couldn't keep the annoyance, out of my voice.

"I was just going to tell you that if you were looking for the girl you're always with, she left about ten minutes ago." I got off of the car and looked at her.

"What do you mean she left?" she looked down and I noticed I must have been scaring her.

"Umm, I saw-saw her walking out of the lot, She was alone." she told me slowly. I didn't know what to think.

"Did you see which way she went?" I questioned. She nodded and pointed down the street.

_The motel. _Why wouldn't she wait for me?

"She looked really upset." I frowned.

"Thanks…"

"Hannah," she smiled.

"Hannah, thanks." I walked around the Impala, and got in. something shinny on the floor caught my eye. I leaned over and picked it up. _Stage's ring, _I frowned. _What the hell is going on? _What is it doing on the floor? Better yet, why is it off her finger? I stared at the small silver band for a moment then put it in my pocket. I turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot. Driving down the road I then saw a girl with long black hair, in jeans and a pink t-shirt walking in the rain without a jacket. _Stage,_ I slowed down and pulled the car to the side of the road.

**S.P.O.V.**

I walked with my arms wrapped around myself and tears running down my face. It was raining, so I didn't know how much was water and how much was my tears. Sobs still came from me as I walked with my head down; I didn't even notice the cold. I heard a car behind me, but kept walking.

"Stage!" I froze when I heard his voice.

"Stage!" he called me again. I turned around and saw him running over to me.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to get sick!" he yelled at me, as he took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I then felt anger. _Who the hell did he think he was? _Kissing some slut one minute, and then acting like he cares the next. So I did the only thing that was on my mind. I pulled my hand back and punched him right on his jaw. Hard. He didn't see it coming, and stumbled back.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled. I glared at him.

"As if you don't know, Dean!" I pushed him and he grabbed onto me.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him.

"Not until you tell me what all this is about!" I pulled out of his lock and looked at him.

"I saw you Dean; I saw you and that slut. Don't play me like I'm stupid!" I cried. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, didn't think I'd find out did you, Dean? How could you do that to me?!" I yelled at him, the rain coming down harder now.

"Stage-" I cut him off by hitting my hands on his chest.

"How could you Dean? What have I ever done to make you do something like that to me?" I couldn't take the pain anymore and fell to my knees sobbing.

"Just tell me Dean, what have I ever done but love you?" I cried out, not being able to take the pain any longer. I felt Dean pull me up off the ground.

"Stage, I swear, it wasn't what it looked like." Dean plead with me. I shook my head.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" I looked at him with doubt clear in my eyes. I watched as the rain ran from his hair down to his face.

"It's the truth, Stage! I would never do that to you!" he yelled.

"She kissed me!"

"That's what they all say!" I yelled at him. Having to push my wet hair out of my eyes, _did he really believe I was that dumb?_

"Stage, this is me we're talking about, I wouldn't do that to you! Look me in the eyes, tell me if I'm lying to you then!" I shook my head at him.

"You just have to trust me!" he yelled over the sound of the rain hitting the wet earth.

"And why is that?!" I yelled.

"Because,"

"Because why?" I screamed.

"Because, I love you!" I froze and looked at him with shocked eyes, blinking the water out of them.

"You what?" he looked frozen in his place as well.

"I said, I love you Stage." he told me loudly. _He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. _The three words he had spoken ran through my mind.

"And you didn't kiss the slut?" I wanted to make sure. He shook his head, his face wet from the rain. I pushed myself into him, and pushed my hands into his hair and kissed him with my all. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me even closer to himself. When I had to come up for air,

"I love you, too." I told him, I then grabbed onto his face and kissing him again. I fell him smile against my lips.

"I'm sorry about hitting you." I told him softly as I rested my forehead against his. He smirked with his eyes still closed.

"It was a good throw." I laughed lightly and kissed him again. We stood there for sometime just making out in the rain. Until Dean pulled away,

"Come on, you don't wanna get sick." he told me as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the Impala. He opened the passenger door for me, and I jumped in. he closed the door and ran around the front on the car to get in. the car was still running, and I saw just how hard it was raining. When he got in I turned around in my seat, pushing my arms thought the arm holds on his jacket.

"I'm sorry about running off and thinking you would do those things to me Dean." I told him quietly. He looked at me with green eyes, and grabbed my face between his hands. _How could I have thought he would ever do something like that to me? Well, in my defense, it did look pretty bad, from where I was standing._

"It's okay Stage; I know what it must have looked like." I nodded. He ran his thumbs over my cheeks.

"Hey, no crying." he told me softly. I then noticed that I must have been crying but the rain had taken my mind away from the tears.

"I thought you… I thought you-" I broke off not being able to get the words out. He nodded and put his forehead against mine again.

"I know Stageie. I know, and I'll never do that to you. Ever." he promised me. I nodded and kissed his soft lips. We drove to the motel, and ran inside as to not get any wetter then we already were. I started laughing, as I pushed my wet hair out of my eyes. Dean closed the door, and I pulled his too-big jacket off of myself and throw it on the bed. I was soaking wet, from head to toe. I laughed some, and turned around in time to see Dean pull his wet shirt from over his head. I stared at him for a second and then pulled my wet shirt over my head and off my still wet body. I was left in my Lace Satin Corset, and black skinny jeans. Dean stared at me, frozen from his place in front of the bed. I started walking over to him.

"Stage," he whispered, as I stood in front of him. I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him down to bring my lips to his. I then ran my tongue over his bottom lip, and he quickly let me have what I wanted. I started to push him back into the bed; his legs hit the back of it. He broke away from my lips, and pulled his mouth away from mine.

"Stage," he whispered again. I pushed him back onto the bed; I then leaned over him, and rubbed my hands over his tone body, and over his chest.

"Stage," he looked at me with unsure eyes. I smiled at him.

"It's okay Dean," I kissed him. I put my hands on his cheeks.

"It's okay," I smiled as I kissed him again. I loved him, and he loved me. I wanted this. I wanted him, and I wanted to show him how much I loved him. He wrapped his arms around me and flipped me onto my back, leaning over me. He looked down at me with concerned green eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. I smiled at him, and kissed him again.

"I love you, Dean." I whispered against his lips. I felt him smile, as he ran his fingers up and down my bare arms.

"You want this?" I nodded.

"I want you." he smirked, and roughly pushed his lips to mine. I moaned and ran my hands down his bare back, and moved my lips with his. I pulled away as he kissed down my neck, and to my collarbone. He stopped what he was doing and looked down at me. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I began to worry I did something wrong somehow. He shook his head, his hand moved to my neck.

"You're beautiful." he told me softly. I blushed, and he began kissing me again. I then remembered something important and stopped what I was doing. Dean froze and stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Do you…?" I trailed out unjustly. He smirked and nodded his head.

"Eighteen here." I frowned at him. Did he think he could just get me in bed that easily? His eyes widen some at the sight of my annoyed. He sighed.

"My dad wanted me to have them, in case something like this happened." I blushed. _Great, John thought we were having sex, and now we were about too!_

"Look, we don't have to do anything you don't want too." Dean told me. I saw the truth behind his words in his eyes. He would really still love even if we didn't do anything. I smiled at him.

"Dean Winchester, you just made me what to do It." he smirked at me and pushed his lips softly to mine.

**********

I lay with my head on Dean's hard chest, and the sheets pulled over us. Dean rubbed his fingers up and down my spin. I looked up at Dean and saw a half smirk, half smile on his handsome face. I hit his shoulder lightly.

"Don't say anything." I mumbled, blushing slightly. He laughed quietly.

"What? You act like I'm gonna make some joke." he shook with quite laugher. I kept my head down, blushing.

"Hey," he said softly, as he turned onto his side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Stage." he moved my hands from my blushing face and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong. Did I…hurt, you?" his eyebrows frowned, and a dark shallow hung over his face. I shook my head.

"No, God no Dean, it was great, I just, I mean," I broke off getting lost in my words.

"What?" he questioned again.

"Just tell me I wasn't _that _bad." I blushed, at least ten shades of red. He looked shocked and I got worried.

"Oh God, I'm awful!" I cried covering my face with my hands again.

"What? No, no you weren't." Dean told me quickly, pulling my hands from my face.

"Look at me." I opened my blue-gray eyes and looked into his green ones.

"It was perfect. _You_ are perfect." he told me. I smiled looking down. He was the perfect one. _How could I even think he could do those things to me? I swear, when I get my hands on that bitch..._ _There is going to be hell to pay. _I put my hand over my mouth to cover a yawn, and I felt Dean's arms tighten around me.

"You can go to sleep. Sammy won't be back 'till late." Dean whispered into my ear, kissing my neck. I nodded, laying my head back on his chest.

"Don't let me sleep too long." I warned him sleepily. He pushed my hair away from my face, and ran his thumb over my bottom lip.

"I won't." he whispered. I nodded.

"Thank you, Dean." I whispered to him.

"For what?" he asked me confused.

"For letting me love you." I heard him take a deep breath, then felt his arms give me a tight squeeze.

"I love you." he whispered into my hair. I smiled. I don't think I would ever get tired of hearing that.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester."

*******

I got dressed in dark-wash skinny jeans, and my black shirt and open vest. I put on my black eyeliner, and black fingerless gloves. I looked in the bathroom mariner and smiled. Dean had said he loved me and meant it. I couldn't be happier. I then remembered what we had done, and blushed. Sammy had come back late with a dreamy look on his face and in his eyes. Needless to say his date had gone well. I was glad he was in that stage of mind as to not pay as much attention to Dean and I.

"Are you okay in there?" I heard Dean ask from outside the door. My heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, and called out again.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I looked myself over in the mirror one more time and then opened the bathroom door. Sam walked passed me and into the bathroom, then closed the door. I looked at Dean and he smirked at me. I looked down smiling.

"Hey," I mumbled, walking over to him. I heard him laugh quietly.

"Hey." he tipped my head up and placed a soft kiss to my lips. I pulled away smiling.

"Um, Here." he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. _My ring, _I frowned.

"Sorry about that. I just saw you and Becky, and I was pissed, and wasn't thinking, and-"

"-Its okay." he told me. Cutting me off,

"But next time, if you ever see something like that, just come to me first and I'll tell you the truth. Okay?" I nodded.

"But 'till then," he took my left hand, and put the ring on my ring finger.

"I don't wanna see this ring off your finger, okay?" I smiled and kissed him.

"I promised."

"Can you guys please take a steep away from each other?" I heard Sam ask. I rolled my eyes and looked back at him.

"It's not like nothing happened between you and Zoey, I saw the way you came in here last night." I told him. He blushed.

"Shut up." Dean laughed at him.

********

We were sitting at lunch, and Sam was talking to Zoey who was sitting with us. I smiled at them, as I turned around on my seat, I winced slightly, but Dean saw it.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"Just a little sore," I whispered. He frowned.

"You said I didn't hurt you." I sighed.

"It hurts everyone their first time, Dean." I told him quietly. I heard him sigh, and I looked around the room. My eyes narrowed, and I got up.

"Excused me for a moment," I told everyone at the table.

"Stage?" I heard Dean call me from the table as I walked away. I walked across the lunch room, and right up to the table of laughing cheerleaders. I tapped the blonde on her left shoulder, when she turned around in her seat, her smile went away and she smirked.

"Can I help you?" I smiled sweetly at her.

"You can start by telling me what the hell you were doing kissing my boyfriend." she rolled her eyes and stood up. I was still taller then her, and she had to look up to me.

"He kissed me." I glared at her.

"Yeah, like I'd really believe that. Something tells me he wasn't the first one you've tried to take." she glared at me.

"What do you want? Bitch," I smiled at her, turning my head to one side then looking back at her. The room had gotten quiet, with me walking over to the cheerleaders; everyone was waiting to see what I had to say.

"Oh, I'm the bitch? Because you pretty much scream Bitch. And a lot of other things too, _Becky_," Her little friends all gasped at me.

"He wanted it. I could see it in his eyes, and we all know I'm a hell of a lot better then you." I glared at her.

"Don't go near my boyfriend, don't look at my boyfriend, hell, don't even think, of my boyfriend. Got it?" I hissed at her. She smirked.

"Make me." I pulled my fist back, and punched her right in the nose. She grabbed onto her nose screaming.

"You broke my nose! You bitch!" she screamed at me.

"Stay the hell away from my boyfriend, you slut!" I screamed at her, as blood came from between her hands as she held onto her nose.

"Stage!" I heard my name being called. I then felt myself being grabbed, and looked to see Dean.

"Stage, what the hell?" I looked at him, and saw him looking shocked, yet, amused.

"What is going on here?!" I heard a voice shout. I looked to see our Bio teenager.

"That crazy bitch broke my nose!" Becky screamed, crying at the same time, as some of her friends tried to comfort her.

"Miss Carter!" I closed my eyes tightly when he started yelling.

"Principal's office, Now." he pointed his finger out of the lunch room.

"Oh, come on!" Dean exclaimed.

"Would you like to go too, Mr. Winchester?" he asked coldly.

"No, he wouldn't." I gave Dean a look.

"To the office, now, and would someone take Miss Artery to the nurse?" I pulled Dean's arm off of me.

"I'll be back later." I told him.

"Stage-"

"-I'll see you after school." I told him, walking away. I heard him curse.

************

"Miss Carter would you like to tell me what made you punch Miss Artery, in the first place?" the Principal asked me calmly. I sighed.

"She sexually assaulted my boyfriend." I told him. He looked at me shocked.

"That's a big asseveration, Miss Carter." I glared at him.

"Well, it's true."

"If this is so, you should have come here in the first place. Not use violence, on another student." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, can I go now?"

"I tried to call your guardian, but there was no answer."

"He's out of town." I told him, leaning back in my seat.

"When will he be back?"

"Some time this week." he sighed.

"Can't you just give me detection, or something?" I asked him calmly. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss Carter, but we do not put up with this kind of behavior. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to give you a suspension." I shot up in my seat.

"What?!"

"Miss Carter, please. It will only be for a few days." I sighed.

"I'm not even going to be here that long." I told him. He frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing," I grabbed my bag and got up.

"Can I go now?"

"It's only a few days Miss Carter; I believe you're a good kid, maybe you just have a lot build up. You can always talk to one of our counselors." I tried not to roll my eyes.

"No thank you, Sir." He nodded.

"Stay out of trouble Miss Carter." I sighed.

"I will." I walked out of the office and passed the woman behind the desk who looked at me like I was some killer or something. I sighed and kept walking. Was it really worth it? To hit the bitch who tried to take my boyfriend. I felt a smirk fall on my lips.

_Oh yeah. It was worth it._

_**************_

"There's my favorite badass." I opened my eyes and saw Dean walking toward me smirking. I rolled my eyes and slide off the hood of the Impala.

"What'ca get?" I sighed.

"Suspension." his eyes got wide.

"No," I nodded.

"Yeah, all because I pouched the slut." he shook his head.

"I still don't know why you did that." I rolled my eyes.

"Dean, no one messes with me and what is mine. And you Dean Winchester are mine." I told him, grabbing onto the front on his shirt. He smirked.

"It's kinda hot, the way you go all crazy possessive like that." I rolled my eyes.

"You find anything hot, Dean."

"Stage, what did you do that for?" asked a very confused Sam. I had just noticed that he had been with Dean when he had walked up.

"No reason Sammy, she was being bitchy." he rolled his eyes.

"You jumped her, Stage!" I glared at him.

"It wasn't even that bad. And she started it Sam; no one messes with me, and gets away with it. Now, shut up, and get in the car." he mumbled, but got in the car.

"What did she even do?" he asked, as we drove away. When I didn't answer him, Dean, did.

"She kissed me." my fist balled again. Hearing it made me want to punch that bitch, all over again. This time, I would make it harder…

"She kissed you?" Sam asked him, confused.

"Why?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, look at me." Dean told him.

"Because she's a slut," I told Sam the real reason.

"She's a slut, who tries to mess with other peoples boyfriends, and get away with it. But I am not going to just sit back and let it happen to me. Her and that Liam guy would be perfect together, always messing with me." I told him, angrily.

"Whoa, back up. What do you mean, always messing with you?" Dean questioned. I sighed.

"It's nothing Dean, just a jackass being a jackass." I tried to tell him.

"Stage, did he try something with you?" I rolled my eyes.

"It was nothing Dean; he just had a lot to say, about me… yesterday." I told him slowly. His hands on the wheel tighten.

"Oh, yeah, he also told me to tell you to watch your back."

"He threatened you?" I could see Dean getting angrier by the minute.

"Not really, it was more of a threat toward you…" we pulled into the motel, and I got out.

"I think I can handle him. Now, what did he do?" I sighed.

"It was nothing Dean; I can take care of myself, and he wouldn't even have gotten close enough to hit me-"

"-He tried to hit you?!" I closed my mouth. _You did it now, Stage._

"Well, no, not really. I mean, I would've did something before he could; and Nate, was there too-"

"-Nate?" I sighed. _I did it again…_

"He was just this nice guy who stepped into it. Really Dean, it was nothing." we were inside the motel room by now, and I was pleading with Dean to let it go. _Hum, I was doing that a lot lately…_

"Stage, if this Liam guy won't leave you alone, I'm just gonna have to have a talk with him." I sighed.

"Dean, for once, don't be the tough guy!"

"Says the one who pouched the girl in the café," I rolled my eyes.

"I thought we went over the fact that she deserved it?" Dean smirked and shook his head.

"Stage, not that, that wasn't really hot to see, but now you got your ass suspended," I rolled my eyes.

"Like I care, really, we're only here for two more days."

"Don't remind me." Sam mumbled.

"Sorry, Sammy," I knew he must be sad to have to leave Zoey.

"I can't wait to be out of here." I mumbled to myself.

**************

"I'm not going." I sighed.

"Come on, Dean, it's only for a few hours, and it's not like I have anything better to do then sit here all day." I told Dean as Sam tried to get him to go to school. I looked at Sam.

"Sam, you get him to go, and keep an eye on him. I don't want that slut, anywhere near him. Okay?" he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

"Still here," Dean pointed out. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Just go, okay? I'll just stay here and do whatever it is people do all day… maybe I'll watch Oprah?" I mused. Dean sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Whatever, Let's go." he told Sam as he grabbed his stuff and went out the door. I stared after him.

"Keep-"

"-An eye on him, I know, Stage." Sam cut me off as he grabbed his backpack and went out the door.

"Well, this is fun." I mumbled to myself as I sat down on the bed.

"Now what?"

******

"Oh, that had to hurt!" I yelled to no one as I watched the big woman on the T.V slap her boyfriend. The T.V was small, and didn't pick up anything very well, but it was good enough for me.

"Of course it's yours!" she yelled at him. I put some more popcorn into my mouth as the old guy on the T.V said some calming words to her.

"Okay, the resolves are in…" I sat up straighter and stared at the T.V with wide eyes. _I'm a sucker for people's misery. _I chuckled to myself.

"Andy, you are…Not, the father!"

"Oh, shit." I laughed as the woman jumped up crying and the man started dancing around.

"I knew it! I knew it!" he yelled, repeatedly. I heard the door to the room open, and heard Sam and Dean mumbling.

"Hey, guys. You should watch this show. It's great!" I started laughing.

"This woman just beat the shit out of this guy, and it turns out the kid wasn't even his!" I yelled out as I watched the T.V laughing.

"That woman isn't the only one beating the shit out of someone…" Sam mumbled. I frowned and looked at them for the first time. I then cursed and jumped off of the sofa.

"Shit, Dean, what happened to your face?" I asked him warily, as I grabbed onto the side of his face, where dry blood laid untouched. He winced.

"Dean got jealous of you, and had to get himself suspension." Sam told me. I looked at Dean confused.

"What did you do?" I asked him in a hard voice, as I pulled him to the sofa, and sat him down.

"Oh, I didn't do anything he didn't deserve." he told me. I rolled my eyes as I got the first aid kit, and a wet towel

"Dean…" I said, seriously.

"What?" he asked in his 'I know I did something I wasn't supposed to do voice.'

"What happened?" I moved the wet towel along the side of his head, and he winced.

"Dean says Liam, and his friends tried to jump him in the hallway after school." Sam told me. I then felt anger, and pushed on the towel more.

"Ow, Stageie," Dean hissed. I sighed.

"Sorry. And then what happened?" I wiped up the last of the dry blood, and went through the first aid kit.

"Nothing, I was just minding my own business, and then that jackass come's out of nowhere, and starts talking shit. But I can honestly say: I did not throw the first punch, Stage." I rolled my eyes. _Like that makes it better._

"Just tell me he looks worst then you?" he chuckled until I put some Peroxide on it.

"Shit, that stings."

"Oh, you big Baby," I clicked my tongue at him.

"I would say." Dean smirked.

"Yeah, he looks like shit! He's on the football team? Ha, they must be a bunch of pussies." I rolled my eyes at Dean.

"What happened to you?" I asked softly, as I put a butterfly bandage on the side of his forehead.

"He took a cheap-shot and banged my head into a locker." I winced.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I know. Why don't we go jack-up his car? We have some sugar, in the kitchen!" I suggested, happily. It worked and he laughed.

"Maybe later," I nodded and placed a kiss on his left cheek.

"No more fighting. Okay?" he grinned at me.

"And no more pouncing on girls, At least, when I'm not there," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay."

******

"So, I think my Dad maybe coming back tomorrow." Dean whispered to me, so Sam wouldn't wake. It was well pass one in the morning, and it looked like Sam would be the only on going to school today.

"Really?" he nodded. Sometimes when Sam was asleep, me and Dean would stay up and talk about everything we couldn't when Sam was around.

"Yeah, he called today at school, and said the hunt was as good as done." Dean told me sighing.

"That's good. I just wanna get the hell out of this place." I told him as I leaned into him more. He laughed quietly.

"You and me both," I then sat up in the bed and looked at him with what little light came in through the half, open bathroom door.

"Dean, where do we go after this?" I could barely make out the movement of a frown on his face.

"What do you mean, Stageie?"

"You know, after we're done here. Are we just going to go to another town, and go to some other shity high school, where cheerleader sluts try to take my boyfriend, and stupid football players try to hurt, my boyfriend?" Dean sighed, and sat up on the bed.

"Stage, you know what this life is like. Don't tell me you hate it as much as Sammy?" I sighed.

"No, I don't hate it. I like what we do. I just wish thing's would slow down some, you know?" he nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry Stage. Thing's will slow down sometime." I sighed.

"I just feel like something will happen, and I don't know what." he chuckled.

"Oh, Stageie, you like to freak yourself out over nothing." I sighed. He was right. It was probably nothing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I always am." I rolled my eyes.

"You're lucky you're cute."

*********

With me and Dean, being suspended, we dropped Sam off at school, and spend the day rising hell, and just being teenagers for once. We went to the pool hall, and made easy money, and then went to a movie, and got kicked out for being too loud, and throwing popcorn at people in front of us.

"You know what?" I asked Dean, with a spoon full of ice cream in my mouth.

"Umm?" he replied, as he ate another chip. We were sitting outside a rundown supermarket, in the Impala. We had gone in and gotten as much junk-food that we could fit into our arms,

"This is like, one of the best days ever." I told him, as I took another bite of my ice cream. He smirked.

"I thought you'd like it." I pouted, as he took my ice cream and started eating it.

"Dean, get your own!" I yelled at him. He laughed as he took another bite of my ice cream. I just grabbed a pink snowball, and took a bite out of that.

"We should get suspended more often." he nodded, agreeing with me.

"Here," I held up a blue M&M

"Open up." he opened his mouth, and I through it into it.

"Yes!" I cheered, and he laughed.

"I am good." I put the bag of M&M'S down and looked at my watch.

"Aw, as much as I don't want this to end, we should probably get back to the motel, and wait a little, before picking up Sam." I told him. He sighed, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I always am." I took his words from him. He rolled his eyes smirking.

*****

"Dean, give me my snowball, now!" I yelled at him as he got out of the car, eating my last snowball.

"No," he told me, as he put it into his mouth.

"Dean, don't make me get ugly."

"You could never be ugly, Stage."

"Don't try to sweet talk me!" I yelled at him as I jumped onto his back. He dropped the snowball out of his mouth and it fell to the ground. I cried out with my hand outstretch toward it.

"No…!" I stayed on Dean's back as he stayed still, and we both stared at the snowball.

"Look what you did Dean! You dropped my snowball!" I yelled into his ear.

"Ow! Yeah, I really don't two ears, Stage." he told me as he grabbed onto the back of my legs to hold me up.

"You owe me a snowball, mister." I told him as he carried me to the door of our room. He smirked.

"I think I have something better…" I laughed as he opened the door, and he let as in.

"It was too easy to get in." I heard a voice say from behind us. We stopped laughing and turned around.

"I could've killed you, by now, if I were a demon." John told us as he got off of the bed he was sitting on. Dean dropped me to my feet, and I looked down.

"Dad, I didn't think you would be back this early." Dean told him. John nodded.

"Finished the hunt earlier then I thought I would. And I didn't think I left you all so careless. The salt-line was pushed around, and anything could have gotten into here." John schooled us.

"And why are you two not at school with Sammy?" I sighed.

"Yeah, about that…" I laughed, nervously.

"We kind of got suspended." I told him closing my eyes quickly.

"You weren't having sex, in the school parking lot, were you?"

"What? No!" I yelled at him, horrified.

"Then its okay." he told us. Me and Dean looked at each other and shrugged.

"Pack your bags. And Sammy's." he told me and Dean.

"Yes, sir." it was best to not question John Winchester when he told you to do something.

"There's a hunt a few states over. We'll start new from there." he told me and Dean, as we left the motel room.

"You go and pick up your brother. I'll follow you to the school." he told Dean as he got into his truck. He had given the Impala to Dean, when he started leaving for hunts, and we needed to get somewhere. Dean nodded and got in the Impala, I did the same.

*****

"How long?" I asked Dean as we walked outside, leaning on the Impala, waiting for Sam to get out.

"I say a week or two."

"I say a month." I told him sighing. It would probably take Sam that long to get over leaving another town. People started coming out of the school, and I saw Sam and Zoey laughing. I frown and looked down. I truly felt bad that he had to leave such a nice girl. Sam saw us and smiled, until he saw John's truck in the background. He then frowned, and spoke a few more words to Zoey, and walked over to us.

"Hey, Sammy-" he walked right pass me, and got into the backseat on the car. Me and Dean sighed, and got in the car. As we were pulling away, Sam looked out the back window at the town we were leaving behind.

What I wanted to leave behind was what Sam wanted to hold close.

* * *

**Okay guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Yes, there was a "Love scene" it wasn't that bad, was it? I didn't want my story to be all sugar, sugar. I wanted some kick! And if you think a love scene wouldn't have happened right after someone thought the one they love cheated, you're wrong! I kind of got that idea from one of my favorite T.V shows: One Tree Hill. Argg! I love that show! Anyway, Haley and Nathan, get their 'thing on' for the first time, right after they get into this big fight, and then kiss in the rain, and run all the way back to Nate's. Well, yeah, so there! Now, I won't be doing lemons, or whatever, I don't do that. I just wanted to put out there that their relationship has been moved to the next level. And they weren't just doing it to do it. They were making Love! ;) Which I think the world has forgotten about! Well, I hope you liked the chapter; it's always nice to get reviews, so please review!**

**Let's see, three new things about me?**

**About me 1. My best friend is probably my brother. I know, weird, huh?**

**About me 2. I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE the Beatles, and you will find I like to talk about them in my stories. A LOT! Lol.**

**About me 3. My favorite book is "Pride And Prejudice" by Jane Austin.**

**Thank you, for telling me about yourselves, and I would love to hear more! You guys rock! I love you all! Please remember to review!**


End file.
